Yo Primero
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi no está interesado en tener una pareja, ni siquiera le parece necesario, pero una situación inesperada lo lleva a terminar con un objetivo diferente al habitual. La confesión de un cadete de corazón puro le parecerá la solución, hasta que en verdad descubra que no debe subestimar a los sentimientos. Universo SNK/Ereri/Riren/Fluff/OoC/Primer Amor - Long fic
1. El capitán que no se enamora

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Vengo así rapidito, tomándome un breve descanso de mi trabajo (ya saben es cierre de mes y es cuando más trabajo hay, gracias a Dios se termina mañana). Espero les guste, es una locura del universo SNK, intentando no salirme demasiado de las personalidades de los personajes (bueno, excepto Eren, que me quedó más suicida que lo normal, je).

Siento que me han castigado por estar ausente, o será que ya no escribo tan bien como antes je. Lamento haber dejado tanto tiempo de espera en mis historias, lo cierto es que estoy con un tiempo más que reducido, de hecho duermo entr horas por día, excepto el fin de semana que si mis hijos me dejan me recupero un poco.

Como sea, extraño sus reviews, para mi fanfiction siempre será mi primer amor, aunque en Wattpad no dejo recibir comentarios de todo tipo, siempre el primer amor es el primer amor... Ojalá les guste, y si me lo quieren decir, yo seré la mujer más feliz...

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Isayama Hajime, esto sin fines de lucro, así que viejo... no te enojes.

 **Advertencias:** Nada, mucha risa, palabras altisonantes, contenido vulgar, charlas de adultos (?), eso es todo.

.

.

 _ **"El primer amor es una pequeña locura y**_

 _ **una gran curiosidad"**_

 _ **George Bernard Shaw**_

 _ **.**_

.

—Capitán… yo… eh, eh… yo…

Levi lo miró aburridamente, con los brazos cruzados, mientras mentalmente iba repasando los ejercicios que daría para el entrenamiento. No entendía por qué el mocoso estaba tan rojo. ¿Habría corrido antes? ¿Se estaba cagando? ¿Quedaba té?

—Capitán…

¿Cuántas veces iba a decir "capitán"? Iba a soltar un suspiro pero se contuvo, no sería adecuado, además el chico parecía incómodo, o algo por el estilo, ¿tendría un pedo atravesado que no podía salir? ¿Tal vez un tronco de mierda? Eso parecía al menos.

—U-usted… m-me… gusta… gusta…

… … … Recalculando…

— ¿Disculpa? –a Levi no se le movió ni una ceja.

—L-lo siento, lo siento, no debí decir eso, pe-pero es que… es que… sentía que iba a explotar si no se lo decía –el capitán se alarmó, ¿explotar? ¿Se iba a transformar en titán? ¿Qué carajo?-. Lo siento, me retiro.

Levi miró arriba y al fin soltó el suspiro que venía reteniendo. ¿Había una gotera en el techo?

—0—

Tres días después, despacho del capitán Levi, centro de operaciones estratégicas del escuadrón 104:

—Leviiii –dijo Hanji con frustración mientras los ojos se le llenaban de pequeñas lagrimitas-. Es taaaaan lindo, taaaan bueno… ah, me tiene caliente.

—Tch, no me hables de tus aumentos de temperatura Hanji, es asqueroso.

—Sólo míralo, aaaah –decía mientras observaba por la pequeña ventana de la oficina del capitán-. Es perfecto, pefecto… Anoche tuve un sueño… erótico.

—Basta Hanji, en serio, no te lo advertiré de nuevo. Abres la boca para decir otra de tus sandeces y te lleno el culo a patadas. No me desconcentres tengo que entregar este informe al gigantón en una hora.

—Eres tan jodidamente aburrido, Levi… eres como un pedazo de corcho flotando en la marea.

— ¿Qué? No sé de qué carajos hablas, anteojuda, me mareas.

— ¿Nunca tienes sueños húmedos, no te pones duro con nada?

Levi escribió un poco más como si la líder no existiera.

—Es taaaan guapoo, uuuggh.

—Ya basta, eso es acoso sexual, no puedes tener una relación con un cadete. Eres líder de escuadrón.

—Eres taaaaaan aaaaabuuuuurrriiiiiiiidooooooo. Uuuf… ¿alguna vez te gustó alguien Levi?

— ¿Gustar? ¿Qué carajos es gustar? Como… ¿cómo entrena alguien, o mata titanes o algo así?

—No, que te gusta su cuerpo, su forma de hablar, de pensar, como huele, eso, que te gusta.

—Gustar… mmm… -completó uno de los formularios de ingreso de los cadetes y a su mente le llegaron de nuevo ciertas palabras: "Capitán, usted me gusta… gusta". Largó la lapicera y parpadeó un poco… Naaaa, de ninguna manera, no podía ser eso, ¿era eso?

— ¿Te acordaste de algo, Levi? –Hanji se sentó frente a él mirándolo burlonamente.

—No, nada, déjame terminar esto y deja de acosar a Moblit.

—Yo creo que a él le gusta que lo acose, todo el tiempo está enviándome indirectas. ¿A ti te gusta Erwin, no?

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes mierda en la cabeza? –Levi frunció el ceño muy molesto-. ¿Por qué me gustaría ese rubio con cejas tamaño sandías?

—Bueno entonces, ¿qué clase de personas te gustan?

—Mmm… me gustan las personas altas.

—Como Erwin.

—Solo dilo una puta vez más y te arranco los globos oculares, maldita.

—Ya, ya, solo era una suposición.

—Pues supones mal.

— ¿Aparte de altos? ¿Algo más? ¿Hombres, mujeres?

— ¡Joder! ¿Me dejas hacer el maldito informe?

— ¿Hubo alguna señora Ackerman en tu vida, mmm? ¿Cómo se llamaba tu última novia o novio?

—Nunca tuve algo como eso –Hanji abrió grande sus ojos-. Como si tuviera tiempo, los malditos titanes no me dejan ni dormir, ¿en qué puto tiempo yo podría pensar en algo así? ¿Para qué? Todos terminarán muertos de una manera u otra.

—Vaya, ese es un pensamiento muy pesimista… Pero ya que de todas formas vamos a morir, sea por un titán o no, yo creo que no hay que perder el tiempo y aprovechar… ¿De verdad nunca te pones duro con nada?

—Con calambres –respondió casi automáticamente mientras seguía escribiendo. Hanji suspiró.

— ¿Cómo será hacerlo con un titán?

— ¡Joder! –Se exaltó Levi mirándola con ira-, ¿y ahora qué idioteces dices? ¡Por todos los cloros, estás más loca que una cabra!

—Bueno, es obvio que con un titán no se puede, no tienen órganos sexuales. ¡Ah, pero…! Eren es un titán, ¿no? –Levi la miró muy seriamente-. Ya, no estoy pensando en hacerlo con Eren, aunque me intriga saber… si se excita… ¿se convertiría en titán al venirse? Tal vez debería pedirle que se masturbe para ver su reacción.

—No molestes al chico, y no creo que lograra venirse si tú lo estás mirando con tus ojos de lunática. En serio, Han, no estoy jodiendo, deja al cadete en paz, no permitiré que hagas esa clase de experimentos con él.

— ¿Por qué no? Es para fines científicos.

—Has rebelado tus verdaderas intenciones, así que no juegues conmigo a que tus intereses son científicos, loca insensata.

—No hables mal de mí, Levi, hemos aprendido mucho con el estudio de los titanes. Pero volviendo al asunto de los novios… ¿en serio nunca tuviste una relación con nadie? –Levi no le respondió-, ¿ni si quiera ocasional? ¿Prostitutas, chicas de paso, alguna recluta que se te confesara?

Levi detuvo su escritura y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¿Se te confesaron, verdad?

—En una posición como la mía y con esa maldita reputación, que se ha desparramado como reguero de pólvora, de que soy el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad o lo que sea, es obvio que me han llovido toda clase de confesiones, idiota. Pero el reglamento dic-

— ¡Ya lo sé! Pero a veces uno puede… mmm, uno debería poder… hacer alguna clase de excepción. Yo la haré si Moblit está de acuerdo.

—No te aproveches de tu puesto, Hanji, si ese joven se acerca por sus propios medios es otra cosa, pero no te atrevas a atosigarlo.

—Eso lo dice un treintañero solterón que nunca tuvo la dicha de experimentar las delicias de tener sexo, por lo que tu opinión no cuenta. Ya verás lo feliz que estará ese joven si le doy una oportunidad.

—Ni que fueras tan buena –agregó el capitán por lo bajo volviendo su mirada a los papeles.

—Tú no sabes nada… ¡cof-virgen-cof!… pfff –replicó la líder con muy poco tacto.

— ¿Quieres que te saque el cerebro con mis navajas, anteojuda?

—Supongo que si supieran que además de fanático de la limpieza no tienes experiencia alguna en las artes amatorias, nadie se atrevería a confesarse contigo.

—Di lo que te plazca, sin experiencia y todo, se me han confesado más veces que tú.

—De qué sirve, nunca aprovechas nada, es un total desperdicio.

—No todos estamos tan urgidos por tener sexo.

—Tal vez… solo tienes miedo –esta vez el aura de Levi se puso absolutamente negra-. ¿Acerté?

—Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, idiota.

—No lo sé, tal vez tienes miedo de perder tu fuerza o… eres impotente.

— ¡Que no soy impotente!

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ah, eh, porque yo… yo… No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, no soy impotente y ya.

—Bueno, tal vez sólo eres frígido.

— ¡Ya basta! Ni soy frígido, ni impotente.

—Demuéstralo.

— ¿Cómo mierda quieres que te lo demuestre? ¿No esperarás que me masturbe frente a ti, o sí?

—No, por Dios, no quiero tener pesadillas. ¿Pero porque no vas y simplemente gozas alguna vez? No te digo con uno de los cadetes, pero puedes ir al pueblo y buscar alguna mujer… o un hombre.

— ¿Cómo se supone que un hombre puede tener sexo con otro hombre? Ay que ver la cantidad de excremento que puede salir de tu boca a veces.

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Bueno, supongo que no, eres virgen, pero los hombres tienen sexo entre ellos, incluso me atrevería a decirte que son mucho más promiscuos que las mujeres. Dicen que es más fácil, porque no se tienen que cortejar tanto, y además no pueden quedar embarazados, te sorprenderías lo mucho que las personas tienen sexo estos días. Eso escuché… por ahí…

— ¿Para qué buscan tanto fornicar en primer lugar? –está vez había auténtica curiosidad en el capitán.

— ¡Levi! Eso te libera, te hace sentir taaaan bieeennn, y es una forma de aliviar el estrés. Muchos cadetes buscan hacerlo antes de las expediciones, para tener un alivio temporal, es lo normal, es parte de nuestras necesidades básicas. Aunque dudo que tú seas siquiera humano, eres tan… diferente a lo normal.

— ¿Necesidades básicas? Para mí las necesidades básicas con comer, cagar y dormir un poco.

—Te lo digo, Levi, que tendrías menos arrugas y sonreirías más si lo hicieras de tanto en tanto.

El capitán se llamó al silencio unos minutos. De ninguna manera, no le gustaba que lo toquen, y cualquier actividad, que no fuera luchar, que incluyera tocarse con otros le resultaba repugnante.

—Mi cuerpo es un templo, es el único que tengo y lo cuido como tal.

—Un templo muuuy aburrido y triste, si quieres mi opinión.

—No, no la quiero.

—Admítelo ya, tienes miedo. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Cuando lleve flores a tu tumba será tan triste, recordaré que moriste virgen.

— ¡Joder! Que eres un dolor en el culo cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza. ¿Y por qué carajos ya te estás imaginando que vas a mi tumba a dejar flores?

—Mira, ten sexo una vez, una sola vez, y si es taaan malo como dices te juro que yo… que yo… me comeré las correas del uniforme.

Levi la miró con los ojos brillando, Hanji se sintió emocionada, era como un experimento de su laboratorio, eso era… excitante.

—Te comerás las correas del uniforme, todas, y además te bañarás a diario durante un año entero.

— ¡Trato! –Dijo saltando de su asiento-, pero si tú pierdes… te le confiesas a Erwin.

— ¿Qué?

—Pongamos un tiempo o esto puede alargarse eternamente, a ver… un mes.

—No me jodas, ¿por qué mierda yo me le confesaría al cejón?

—Porque yo también tengo que tener algo que ganar, Levi.

— ¿Y qué carajos ganas tú si yo confieso algo que no siento?

—Porque es la presión que necesitas para cumplir con tu palabra. Bañarme a diario durante un año es mucho, que sean seis meses.

— ¿Sabes? Déjalo, ya no quiero verte comiendo nada, no sé ni para qué te hago caso en primer lugar.

— ¿Lo ves? Tienes miedo.

— ¡Joder, maldita sea! ¡Que no le temo a nada!

— ¿Entonces?

—Tres meses, dame tres meses, y sí, te bañarás durante un año a diario.

— ¡Trato!

—0—

¿Qué carajo había hecho? Todavía no podía creer como era que había terminado accediendo a eso. Bueno, tampoco era para morirse, era ir, hacerlo y ya. Pero el problema ahora era ver con quién hacerlo. Bueno, había un candidato, el chico titán, pero era un cadete, era hombre, aunque los hombres no se embarazaban, ni andaban llorando luego… pero era un adolescente, podía ser problemático, pero era lindo ¿no? ¿Qué? ¿Quién era lindo? Bueno, admitía que le gustaba su mirada, cuando ponía esa cara de loco fuera de sus cabales y decía "Tatakae", en esos momentos era como que algo le pasaba en la panza, y estaba seguro que no eran pedos.

Suspiró y se refregó las sienes. Tenía que apurarse, de ninguna manera dejaría que Hanji le ganara, y de ninguna manera se le confesaría a Erwin. Sí, lo quería y lo respetaba, pero para él era más como un hermano, nunca se había imaginado en una situación comprometida con su comandante. ¡Iugh! De solo pensarlo le parecía grotesco. Hablando de Roma…

— ¡Capitán! –dijo el cadete Jaeger mientras hacía el saludo correspondiente-. ¿Me mandó llamar?

—Así es, acompáñame, Eren, quiero hablar un par de cosas contigo.

—Sí, capitán –el joven fue por detrás de sus pasos, siempre lo dejaba al frente cuando caminaban cerca. Levi buscó una zona despejada detrás de las barracas y se giró para enfrentarlo con una terrible cara. Eren comenzó a transpirar sin poder evitarlo.

—Veamos, mocoso de mierda. Hace unos días me dijiste una cosa…

—Oh, e-eso… bueno… olvídelo por favor, no era mi intención importunarlo y-y-

—Cállate, pareces una gallina a punto de poner un huevo, habla con voz firme, detesto la gente que titubea. Además no tengas miedo de mí, no tengo motivos para rajarte un diente… ¿O los debería tener? –dijo mirándolo de manera asesina, Eren casi se mea los pantalones, casi.

—No, señor. Hice todo bien estos días.

—Eso es. Bueno, estuve pensando, pero quiero estar seguro de lo que escuché. Dijiste que te gusto o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad? –Eren asintió sin poder sostenerle la mirada-. ¿Eres consciente de que ambos somos hombres?

—S-sí… Sí, señor…

— ¿Y eso no te molesta? ¿Estás bien con eso? ¿Por qué no pruebas con la mocosa esa que está pegada a tu culo casi todo el día?

— ¿Mikasa?

—Esa.

—Mikasa es como una hermana para mí, yo… yo jamás podría verla con otros ojos, jamás…

— ¿Y a mí sí? –Levi relajó el semblante y se acercó dos pasos a Eren, que casi se mea de nuevo, de hecho se le aflojaron unas gotitas en los calzones.

—Sí, señor… usted, sí… y, perdóneme por esa impertinencia.

—Ya deja de pedir disculpas por algo que no se puede evitar. Bueno, como sea, parece que estás bastante seguro, pero solo por si las moscas, tú "gustar" es de… ¿capitán a cadete, de padre a hijo o de pareja?

—M-me gus-gusta de gustar… para pareja, señor –el joven estaba rojo que parecía lava hirviendo. Levi lo fulminó con la mirada unos momentos y al fin suspiró.

—Bueno, supongo que no hay remedio. Está bien Jaeger, hoy es tu día de suerte, seré tu pareja de ahora en adelante –Eren se puso pálido y lo miró con los ojos abiertos-. ¿Qué? ¿No querías eso, acaso? Tch, mocoso de mierda.

—Es… ¿es de verdad? –dijo con suave voz mientras temblaba un poco.

— ¿Acaso te parece que estoy jodiendo, pendejo? –el joven negó-. Bien, cuando terminemos de cenar sube a mi cuarto, hoy no dormirás en el sótano. Y por favor, sé discreto, esto es ilegal, eres menor, eres mi subordinado y para colmo de males eres un jodido titán, no tengo ganas de que vengan a investigarme o me encarcelen, ¿está eso claro?

—Sí… sí, capitán…

—Y también te me bañas bien, quiero que brilles de limpio, eso es todo.

Levi se fue a terminar con los papeleos del día. Bueno, las cosas habían sido relativamente fáciles. Ganarle a la anteojuda era pan comido.

Esa noche Eren apenas pudo probar bocado, estaba muy callado y concentrado en su sopa. Lo cual llamó un poco la atención de sus colegas y amigos, pero sólo dijo que estaba algo cansado. Apenas terminaron, esperó en un pasillo obscuro que todos se fueran a dormir. Temblando y con el corazón que se le salía del pecho, se fue hasta el cuarto de su capitán… ¿y ahora pareja?

Antes de que tocara a la puerta Levi abrió y de un ágil movimiento lo metió adentro de manera brusca. Luego cerró y puso pasador. Estaba ya sin el uniforme, con el consabido pantalón negro y una remera marrón algo holgada. Se cruzó de brazos y encaró al joven.

—Bueno, empecemos –dijo al fin.

— ¿Em-empecemos? ¿Empecemos qué?

— ¿Cómo qué? Sexo, claro está.

Eren se puso pálido y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa que había a un costado. Levi enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—A-así, tan… tan de repente… es un poco rápido me parece –dijo mientras su frente se perlaba de sudor frío.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿No es eso lo que hacen las parejas?

—No… digo sí, también, pero antes de eso pasan muchas otras cosas.

— ¿Otras cosas? ¿Otras cosas como qué?

—Bu-bueno… yo… mucho no sé, pero esperaba que usted… como sea… ya sabe, b-be-besos… citas, e-esas cosas.

Levi frunció el ceño pensando un poco.

—No podemos tener citas, ya te dije que esto es ilegal, supongo que no está demás advertirte que absolutamente nadie puede saber lo que sucede entre nosotros. Pasemos esa parte de las citas y vamos a lo importante.

—Pe-pero… capitán… -exclamó Eren con decepción, mientras sus dedos se enredaban nerviosamente y sus ojos se aguaban un poco.

— ¡Bueno, ya, joder! Tú fuiste el que quería esto, ahora no chilles como niña en apuros. ¿Vamos a hacerlo sí o no?

Eren miró al suelo y se ruborizó por completo. Suspiró largo y tendido y finalmente lo miró con vergüenza y turbación.

—Está bien… si es lo que usted quiere… no me negaré…

—Me gusta tu actitud, Jaeger, ahora empecemos –se acercó unos pasos y Eren tembló un poco, pero se quedó estático frente al cadete-. Bueno, haz lo tuyo que yo te sigo –le dijo con voz firme.

— ¿Qué yo haga qué?

— ¡Joder! No me hagas repetir las cosas, ya sabes, lo del sexo, anda que no pienso perder toda la noche en esto, empieza.

— ¿Yo? ¿Yo primero?

— ¿Ves a alguien más? –Levi se estaba impacientando y lo miró con molestia.

—Es-está bien, pero sepa que es… bueno, no tengo casi experiencia en esto, así que disculpe si soy algo torpe.

—No te preocupes, te perdono –aceptó el capitán ladeando la cabeza.

—Bueno… creo que sería mejor empezar con… un… b-be… beso…

Levi se rascó la nuca.

— ¿Es necesario?

—Bueno, desde luego que lo es –ahora era el joven el que empezaba a cabrearse-. ¿Acaso espera que nos desnudemos y hagamos las cosas así sin más? Si no hay besos, no haré nada –se plantó inflando los cachetes. Al hombre esa mueca le pareció divertida y bonita, aunque infantil.

—De acuerdo, joder, nos besaremos, una vez… y sin lengua.

Eren abrió los ojos bien grande.

— ¿Una vez? ¿Sólo una vez?

— ¿Acaso hay una regla que diga que tienen que ser más?

—Capitán… usted es muy tacaño… -puchereó el joven y Levi casi que sonríe.

—Ya, niño llorón, ven y besa cuanto quieras, pero sin lengua.

Eren se le tiró encima al hombre y Levi casi se caga del susto.

— ¡Ah, capitán, es taaaan lindo! –comenzó a besarlo con breves besos en el cuello, mientras el otro intentaba esquivar la cara del joven.

— ¡No me digas lindo, carajo, o te romperé toda la mandíbula a patadas!

—Capitán, no sea malo –Eren suplicó con cara compungida-, usted dijo que aceptaba ser mi pareja –lo abrazó con fuerza apretándolo contra su pecho-, esto es lo que las parejas hacen.

—As-asqueroso… -se quejó el más bajo-. No me aprietes tanto, jo-joder…

Eren intentó levantarle la remera y Levi le asestó un cabezazo mientras se alejaba a un rincón y lo miraba asustado. Eren se sobó el mentón y lo miró dolido.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer, mocoso de mierda?

— ¿Cómo que qué intento hacer? ¿No fue usted acaso el que dijo que quería tener sexo en primer lugar? ¿Cómo se supone que lo haremos si estamos vestidos?

—No es necesario sacarse todo –contestó algo ruborizado-, sólo hay que sacarse lo necesario y ya.

—De acuerdo –accedió Eren con una asombrosa madurez mientras se acercaba de nuevo con semblante decidido y algo aterrador-. Ahora, sáquese los pantalones.

Levi se quedó mudo, lo que era mucho decir y tragó en seco.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Dijo que nos saquemos solo lo necesario –Eren tomó el cinto de su pantalón y comenzó a desprenderlo. Levi se aplastó contra la pared como una lagartija.

—Oi, oi, es-espera un poco…

—No, usted dijo que no íbamos a perder toda la noche aquí, así que si quiere que esto se haga rápido, quítese los pantalones y gírese.

— ¿Qué me gire?

—Sí, abra las piernas y levante un poco las caderas, me encargaré de prepararlo bien.

— ¿Perdón?

—Capitán, disculpe si esto lo ofende, pero usted luce como un virgen que no sabe lo que va a suceder a continuación.

Levi se ruborizó por completo y Eren abrió grande sus ojos.

—Escucha mocoso engreído, tal vez no sepa exactamente como carajos funciona esta mierda, pero eso no te da derecho a faltarme el respeto. Ahora dime exactamente para qué quieres que me gire y levante las caderas.

—Usted dijo que quería tener sexo, ¿verdad? Entre hombres solo hay un lugar que puede ser invadido en el cuerpo, dos si contamos la boca, ¿quiere que le explique el resto o puedo dejarlo a su libre interpretación?

La mente de Levi estalló, casi literalmente, al dar el alcance de las palabras del recluta.

—No me jodas, el único lugar que puede ser invadido… es el que se usa para tirar mierda…

—Bueno, con la higiene adecuada no debería ser un problema.

Levi se aferró a la pared una vez más porque las piernas le fallaron, mientras el rubor se mantenía en su rostro.

—Debe ser una broma…

—No, no lo es, pero no se preocupe capitán, con los cuidados adecuados se siente muy bien. Ya verá que le gustará.

— ¿Y desde cuando tú tienes tanta experiencia, eh? ¿Cuántas veces hiciste esto?

—Bu-bueno… casi… casi una.

— ¡Eres un maldito virgen!

—Sí, lo soy, pero al menos tengo una idea de lo que hay que hacer, ¿o acaso usted sabe?

—Espera, vamos a detenernos aquí un momento, cierra tu pantalón por favor –el hombre fue a sentarse a la cama tratando de procesar la nueva información. Eren se sentó a su lado mientras lo miraba de reojo-. ¿No hay otra manera?

—La anatomía masculina no ofrece muchas posibilidades… -dijo Eren apenado.

— ¿Y por qué yo debo ser el que ofrezca mi culo? –exclamó algo cabreado.

—Bueno, es lo natural, usted es más pequeño, bien formado, es el más fuerte, puede resistirlo.

—No estoy de acuerdo, tú te regeneras ¿no? Entonces no habrá problemas si eres tú.

—Hombre terco –dijo el joven algo molesto y Levi lo miró con reprobación-. Todo tiene que ser como usted quiere… Si me deja besarlo a mi antojo… entonces yo dejaré que usted vaya primero.

—Joder, tú y tus besos. Está bien.

Eren de nuevo se le tiró encima y comenzó a besarlo por todo el rostro con desesperación.

— ¡Ey, ey, despacio! ¿Qué eres? ¿Un perro?

—Deje de comportarse como un niño –le soltó ya cabreado-, pusimos las reglas, ahora cumpla con su parte.

—Sé más paciente, carajo.

Eren lo tomó del rostro y asentó sus ardientes labios sobre los del capitán, que parecía una figura de cartón de lo tenso que estaba. Era un bombardeo de sensaciones nuevas, incómodas, que le producían un mar de cosas en el estómago. Se dejó besar pero sin colaborar. Eren intentó sacarle los pantalones y el hombre estuvo en dos segundos en el rincón respirando agitado.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Mira, espera, espera, no puedo hacer esto. Te diré qué. Vamos a empezar despacio, tal vez… tal vez no sea lo más adecuado hacerlo así tan de repente.

Eren sonrió para sus adentros.

—Es lo normal –dijo compadeciéndose un poco y algo envalentonado de saber que el capitán nunca había estado en una situación así antes, ¡sería completamente suyo y de nadie más!-. No es necesario apresurarse, estas cosas… llevan su tiempo.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al capitán que intentaba no temblar ante su cercanía.

—Tal vez, deberíamos acostumbrarnos a estar más cerca, ¿está de acuerdo? ¿Podemos empezar con eso?

—Está bien –aceptó Levi tratando de retomar su compostura.

—Venga conmigo, sólo nos sentaremos y charlaremos un rato.

Se sentaron en la cama, Levi suspiró, esto era por lejos mucho más complicado que matar titanes. Ahora se daba cuenta el por qué Hanji estaba tan emocionada. Maldito orgullo de ceder antes sus propuestas.

— ¿Puedo tomar su mano? –preguntó Eren con suavidad.

—Está bien.

—Bueno, hablemos un poco –ofreció el chico titán.

— ¿De qué carajos quieres hablar?

—Cuénteme algo de usted… siempre quise saber… las cosas que le gustan, las que lo molestan, alguna anécdota de su infancia… no lo sé, lo que usted quiera.

Levi pensó un poco, no le gustaba hablar sobre sí mismo, y mucho menos de su infancia. Pero tenía que ceder un poco o las cosas no avanzarían.

—Bueno… me… me gustan las escobas… y los plumeros… pero no cualquier plumero, me gustan esos de tiras de estopa que son inflados, esos limpian bien. Los de pluma se llenan de polvo –Eren sonrió mientras lo miraba embobado-, me gusta el jabón blanco de lavar, la lejía, el desinfectante, el olor a limones, me gusta que los vidrios estén bien limpios para que la luz entre bien y se vea el paisaje de afuera sin manchas. No… no me gusta mucho que me toquen… Pero haré una excepción contigo, sólo no me atosigues, eso me molesta demasiado, y cuando algo me molesta suelo reaccionar con violencia. Siento haberte golpeado, es que me tomaste por sorpresa… Bueno, ahora tú…

—Está bien, a mi… a mí me gusta el capitán…

—¿Puedo saber por qué te gusto, eh? Además de que estoy algo grande para ti –la culpa se filtró por el pecho de Levi.

—La edad no importa en el amor… eso decía mi madre, mi padre le llevaba diez años. Como sea, usted me gusta porque… yo lo admiro. He visto su desempeño en las exploraciones al exterior, siempre está atento al escuadrón, a diferencia del comandante, no se limita únicamente a seguir sus órdenes, intenta hasta lo imposible para que nadie salga lastimado, usted tiene un fuerte instinto protector, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé, no es como si lo hiciera a propósito…

—A pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido, no deja de luchar, su espíritu de lucha es algo que yo tengo siempre presente. Es un ejemplo para todos, es el ideal de soldado –Levi se ruborizó levemente ante tantos halagos juntos, era algo molesto, pero a la vez… cálido-. Usted limpia tan bien… me refiero a que hace las cosas con el mayor de los ahíncos, poniendo todo de sí mismo… Ah… yo, solo soy un mocoso que no sabe mucho de la vida, pero… Cuando estoy cerca suyo, mi corazón –su mano subió hasta su pecho donde apretó en la zona-, es como si quisiera huir de mi cuerpo, no sé cómo explicarlo en palabras… Siento que… debajo de toda esa fachada de hombre rudo y sin alma –Levi hizo un mohín con la nariz-, hay una persona muy cálida, que simplemente está esperando que la amen.

—Joder, ¿cómo llegas a una conclusión de ese calibre? Lamento decepcionarte pero el objetivo de mi vida no es enamorarme. Para nada. Mi objetivo es acabar con todos esos titanes de mierda… Los que son enemigos de la humanidad quiero decir –agregó lo último con un tono más suave.

—Entonces… ¿por qué aceptó mi propuesta? –Eren lo miró algo herido en su orgullo-. Usted… ¿siente algo por mí capitán?

Levi se quedó mudo por largos minutos, intentando formular una respuesta para eso, y Eren esperó pacientemente.

—Bueno… no me eres indiferente… a veces creo que… tu mirada es interesante…

Eren casi se larga a llorar de la felicidad, en el tosco lenguaje que empleaba el hombre, esa frase tomaba significados asombrosos en su cabeza y en su corazón.

— ¿Puedo besarlo, por favor?

Levi lo miró de reojo y suspiró largamente. No contestó, y el cadete tampoco esperó que lo hiciera. Se acercó muy lento y esta vez lo besó con los ojos cerrados, imprimiéndole el mayor significado posible. El hombre tuvo que admitir que algo se removió dentro de él, y que sentir otros labios de esa manera, era algo por demás de agradable.

Hasta muy entrada la noche estuvieron conversando afablemente. Eren le contó muchas anécdotas de cuando vivía en Shiganshina, y de cómo aprendió muchas cosas de medicina de su padre, de lo linda pero también estricta que era su madre, y de divertidas aventuras infantiles entre Mikasa, él y Armin. Cuando lo vio bostezar con ganas le dijo que se fuera a descansar, no sin antes darle una de sus frazadas.

—Toma, debe sentirse helado allá abajo –luego salió por detrás del chico.

—Capitán, ¿usted no va a acostarse? ¿No tiene sueño?

—Debo vigilarte, y no te preocupes, yo no duermo en cama, duermo en la silla, ya estoy acostumbrado.

— ¿Pero su cuerpo no le duele? –dijo Eren con asombro.

—Ya te dije que estoy acostumbrado. Las camas son molestas, están llenas de polvo… y de malos recuerdos…

Eren agachó la cabeza, sopesando las palabras de Levi, y antes de entrar al calabozo lo abrazó con ganas, esta vez el hombre no huyó, tampoco corrió la cara cuando depositó un casto beso en sus finos labios.

—Gracias, capitán, por todo. Espero descanse, debería descansar, se lo merece.

—Mocoso molesto. Esto estuvo bien. ¿Vendrás a mi cuarto mañana? –dijo cruzando los brazos y poniendo su apático semblante, como si no le importara en verdad la respuesta.

—Claro que sí –respondió Eren de inmediato con alegría, el hombre cerró con llave la reja y fue a sentarse mientras se servía té negro caliente del termo que había preparado previamente.

Eren se durmió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Tch, mocoso lindo –susurró muy despacio.

—0—

—Por cierto, anteojuda –dijo Levi mientras llenaba otros cientos de informes-. Ya tuve sexo.

— ¿Quéeeee? ¿De verdad? ¿CON QUIEN? ¿Con Erwin? –aire caliente salía de sus fosas nasales y Levi la miró como si fuera un bicho raro… bueno, era un bicho raro de por sí.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué mierda me sigues emparejando con ese inspector de edificios? ¡Que no es Erwin, joder!

—Ooohhh… -exclamó con decepción-. Yo los shippeaba, pero como sea, ¿con quién fue?

—Se dice el pecado, no el pecador –acotó Levi con tono sabiondo.

—No mames, Levi, si no me dices con quien, donde, a qué hora cuantas veces y de qué manera, no te creeré en absoluto. ¿Hombre o mujer?

—Indefinido.

— ¡Levi!

— ¡Aaarrgh, qué molesta! Hombre.

— ¡Oh por Diosssss! –A Hanji le salían estrellas por los ojos y comenzó a babearse-. ¡LO SABIA, LO SABÍA, LO SABÍIIAAAAAAA! ¡GRACIAS DIOS, GRACIASSSS! –Levi comenzó a mirarla con miedo-. Ya, ya, me calmo, me calmo, uuuufff… Esto es mucho para mi cuerpo… bien, entonces… es un hombre. ¿Y quién fue el activo, eh? –sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de nuevo.

— ¿Activo?

—Ya sabes, el que la puso, el que puso la salchicha en el pan, je, je, je. El que peló su pichil-

— ¡Ya entendí, carajo! Y luego Erwin dice que mi boca es una cloaca, bien que te portas como una dama delante del cejón, desgraciada. Por supuesto que yo lo fui –dijo con cierto aire de suficiencia.

— ¿Y cuantas veces?

—Eh… unas tres –Levi trataba de sonar seguro, pero algo en Hanji le pedía que siguiera presionando.

— ¿La primera vez? Así, tres, como si nada.

—Bueno tú pediste detalles.

—Supongo que… buscaré al culpable… -Hanji se puso de pie mirando por el vidrio de la ventana y observando a los reclutas. Justo llegó Eren con un té para el capitán.

—Heichou, te traje su tecito –aprovechando que Hanji estaba de espaldas tocó sutilmente la mano de Levi mientras lo miraba con cara de cachorro hambriento. El hombre no quitó su mano y le semi sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Oh, Jean está rengo? –preguntó la líder.

—Sí, esta mañana no podía caminar muy bien, dijo que ayer en las prácticas se lastimó las caderas al caer muy duro –explicó solícito el cadete.

— ¡Oooooooh! ¡Definitivamente es él! –Gritó Hanji tomando por sorpresa a los otros dos-. Levi, pero que pícaro resultaste.

— ¿A qué se refiere? –dijo Eren algo serio.

—Bueno, no puedo contarte en verdad, es un tema de adultos –habló la líder asentando sus manos en los hombros del capitán-. Quiero que me des los detalles.

—Estás entendiendo todo mal, anteojuda, en serio, no saques cualquier conclusión de tus locuras.

—Entonces dime quién.

— ¿Quién qué? –preguntó el de ojos verdes sin amedrentarse por dirigirse de esa manera a sus superiores.

—Eren, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto interés en el cap… -Hanji se quedó sin palabras un momento y luego chilló como murciélago apretado por una puerta-. ¡Eres tú! –Dijo señalando al cadete-. No hay dudas, eres tú. Ayer no estuviste en tu calabozo hasta muy tarde, lo sé porque envié a Moblit a avisarte que tendríamos experimentos que hacer hoy.

-Eren, vete –indicó el capitán poniéndose de pie y mirando con aura asesina a Hanji.

— ¡Claro que no! Dime ya mismo cadete, es una orden, ¿estuviste con el capitán Levi anoche?

—Bue-bueno, am, eh… sí, u-un rato…

— ¿Tuviste sexo con él?

Eren se puso rojo por completo, mientras abría la boca abochornado.

— ¡Si serás desubicada, joder! No respondas Eren, y tú le pides disculpas por tu impertinencia.

—No hasta que me lo confirme, o no me comeré las correas.

—Por favor, líder, ¿de qué está hablando? –Eren no entendía nada.

—Una apuesta, si Levi tenía sexo hasta antes de tres mes-

— ¡Ya basta! –dijo Levi poniéndose de pie como un resorte, pero era tarde.

—Oh, ya veo… -dijo Eren completamente decepcionado-. Ese era el verdadero motivo… Disculpen, debo retirarme ahora…

— ¡Eren, oi, Eren! –El hombre salió tras sus pasos y lo detuvo en medio del pasillo agarrándolo del antebrazo-. Espera, esto… es un malentendido… yo…

— ¿Es verdad lo de la apuesta? –Preguntó el joven devastado, y Levi no pudo mentirle, por lo que no dijo nada-. Está bien, no se preocupe, yo entiendo –dijo tirando de su brazo-. Pensé que… usted de verdad… no importa… discúlpeme capitán, debo ir a los entrenamientos ahora. Con su permiso.

-0-

 **Voz de locutor:**

 ** _¿Podrá el capitán Levi salir de este terrible aprieto?_**

 ** _¿Podremos convertir a la eruri Hanji en una fan ere-riren?_**

 ** _¿Quién será el activo finalmente?_**

 ** _¿Habrá continuación?_**

 ** _Todo esto y mucho más, no se lo pierda en el próximo capítulo en este mismo dial, aunque pero no sabemos cuándo…_**

 ** _¿Continuará?_**

.

By Luna de Acero… con sueñooooo… zzz…


	2. La cosa que hizo ploc

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. KYAAAAAA! 19 PRECIOSOS REVIEWS! (se desmaya). Jamás ninguno de mis capítulos llegó a tantos reviews en fanfiction (logro desbloqueado). Parece que la historia gustó, je. Lamento no traerles un capítulo tan divertido como el anterior, pero había cosas que aclarar, así que prometo que en el otro les va a explotar la cabeza de tanto reír... Ok, no, pero les va a doler la panza, reto asumido! Ahora si a disfrutar!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del fabuloso (y a veces sádico) Isayama Hajimé, que me hizo chillar con el Eren infiltrado, kyyaaaaa! Ojalá sea él.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, feels a montones.

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:** **d teufel (el primer review, yey!)** \- YAOI`BLYFF (mi autora favorita, voy a morir) - RivaiFem TA (la ama de las imágenes hard)

luisamargotp - JazLove98 - Ninko Nitorinbo (guauuuu, otra autora estrella!) - IngridAstrid (volviste hermosa! *llora emocionada) - Guest 1 - Guest Noa -

Xzero Kill (como amo tus reviews! Gracias!) - Nanao Himura (kyyyaaaa! A tí también te extrañé! Gracias, gracias!) - Guest 2 - Guest Kathy 8no descuides el trabajo, hermosa, pero gracias por comentar, me haces hiper feliz).

Sakura Igurashi de Taisho - My waifu preciosa Charly Land - Lia Primrose (aaaaah! morí... gracias por leerme, esto es un verdadero honor!) -

Guest 3 y Only Darkness Loveless (que lindas palabras, muchas gracias!).

A TODOS LOS FOLLOWS Y FAVOURITES! GRACIAS POR TANTO APOYO Y CARIÑO!

.

.

 _ **"El perdón borra,**_

 _ **lo que el tiempo no borró".**_

 _ **Jaime Tenorio Valenzuela**_

.

.

Levi suspiró por quinta vez en la mañana.

—En serio, algo te pasa, y debe ser algo serio –dijo Hanji mirándolo desde una distancia prudente-. Me hubieras dicho que andabas detrás del chico titán y ya, yo no hubiera metido tanto la pata.

—Nadie anda detrás de nadie, para tu información. Y vete, ve a realizar esos experimentos tuyos, o anda a acosar a Moblit, o yo que sé.

— ¿Sabes? Sería muy sencillo que fueras y le pidieras disculpas, estoy segura que Eren entenderá.

— ¿Y yo por qué diantres tengo que andar disculpándome, eh? ¿De qué mierda?

—Bueno, de ser un enano cruel que tomó sus sentimientos a la ligera… digo…

—Desaparece Hanji, te doy cinco segundos –la mujer se dio cuenta que iba muy en serio y obedeció.

El capitán se quedó solo y al fin dejó los papeles para mirar al vacío. ¿Qué debería hacer? Bueno, podría acercarse al cadete y decir "lo siento" rápidamente, y que el mocoso lo interpretara como se le viniera en gana. Aunque tampoco estaba completamente seguro de saber exactamente qué había hecho mal. ¿Al final qué había hecho mal? Si hasta decidió frenar toda la cosa esa de follar. Pero era feo, era feo ver los ojos del mocoso completamente apagados, que le esquivara la mirada y lo evitara como si fuera la peste.

— ¡Joder! –se lamentó porque, en su ansiedad, se había mordido un dedo y había sido fuerte. Sintió golpes leves a su puerta-. Adelante.

—Disculpe, capitán. El comandante me mandó estos reportes para que los revise.

El hombre sintió que algo se le removía en el pecho. Como si se le hubiera caído un órgano o algo por el estilo, como esos picos de hielo que aparecen en los techos de las barracas al amanecer cuando nieva, y luego con el calor del sol caen a la tierra. Se asustó un poco. ¿No se le habría arruinado algo adentro o sí?

— ¿Capitán? –dijo Eren que aún sostenía los papeles en el aire y el otro no se los había recibido.

—Oh, claro, dame eso. Escucha Eren, necesito verificar algo. ¿Podrías salir un momento de la habitación y luego volver a entrar? Como hiciste recién.

El joven frunció el ceño, pero el capitán hablaba en serio.

—Como usted mande, señor –dijo el joven haciendo caso. Salió, esperó unos segundos afuera, preguntándose qué carajos le pasaba la viejo ése ahora, y entró sin golpear. Lo vio abrir sus afilados ojos un momento y luego juntar sus cejas en el rictus habitual que tenía-. ¿Lo hice bien?

—Sí, perfecto. Mmm, escucha ¿alguna vez sentiste como si algo hiciera "ploc", adentro tuyo?

— ¿Eh? ¿Ploc?

—Sí, sí, es como un… "ploc", algo que se cae –Eren lo miró extrañado.

—No, capitán, creo que nunca sentí eso antes. ¿Se siente bien?

—Hazme un favor, llama a Armin, dile que venga a mi despacho. Luego que veas que él se va, vuelve a entrar.

—Ca-capitán, hay muchas cosas para limpiar y yo debería ir a las caball-

— ¡Es una orden, Jaeger!

— ¡Sí, señor!

Eren se fue mascullando molesto. Al final el capitán seguía igual que siempre, mientras él se consumía en la angustia. Le costaba mucho mantener su semblante tranquilo, porque le dolía profundamente todo lo que había pasado. Ese hombre sólo había utilizado sus sentimientos para ganar una apestosa apuesta. El capitán era malo. Buscó a Armin y le dio el mensaje. Estuvo esperando un rato hasta que el rubio se retiró y finalmente volvió a la oficina. Nuevamente obtuvo la misma respuesta del capitán, una mirada sorprendida y luego seriedad.

—Bien, si ya terminó con su… investigación, ¿puedo retirarme?

—Oh, espera un poco Eren –Levi se puso de pie y se acercó-. Escucha. Creo que las cosas no están del todo bien entre nosotros, ¿cierto? –Eren bajó la cabeza evitando responder-. ¿Podríamos conversar más relajados, y en privado, esta noche… en mi cuarto? –uno de los pies de Levi repiqueteaba intermitentemente contra el suelo por la ansiedad.

—No creo que sea lo mejor –dijo de manera tajante el cadete-. Realmente no me parece adecuado. No tiene por qué pensar que las cosas están mal, Heichou. Yo lo respeto y lo admiro, eso no ha cambiado en absoluto. ¿Podemos hacer de cuenta que nada sucedió, por favor? Creo que ahora es más importante concentrarse en nuestros deberes como soldados.

—Oh… Claro, claro, es lo mejor.

—Bien, si eso es todo, pido permiso para retirarme –Levi asintió y Eren se retiró, apenas pasó la puerta el capitán volvió a las planillas y suspiró de nuevo.

— ¡Carajo! Sólo tenías que decir que sí, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?, mocoso de mierda.

—0—

Levi se sacó el uniforme y se puso la ropa de civil antes de bajar al sótano. ¿Qué tan molesto estaba Eren? Bueno, eso no importaba, si las cosas seguían mal, le ordenaría que lo perdonara y asunto resuelto. Mocoso idiota, primero lo atosiga y le sigue el juego, para después decirle que… alguna mierda de sus deberes como soldado. No recordaba bien porque realmente había quedado perplejo ante su negativa. ¡Ja! Cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sí, eso, matarían titanes, personas, se sacarían el corazón de ser necesario, y ese idiota se daba el lujo de rechazarlo.

Llegó justo cuando Eren se colocaba los grilletes. Se acercó a verificar como siempre. Notó que el cadete no lo había seguido con sus bonitos ojos ni una sola vez.

—Por cierto –dijo antes de cerrar la reja-. Toma.

Depositó en las manos del cadete un jugoso y apetitoso durazno. Y mierda que le había costado conseguir esa valiosa fruta. De hecho estuvo debatiéndose como dos horas entre si se lo comía o se lo regalaba, pero después del rechazo de esa mañana necesitaba sentir que se podían solucionar las cosas.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Un trozo de mierda –Eren lo miró desconcertado-. ¿Tú qué crees que es, Eren? Tch.

—Entiendo que es una fruta, una muy buena por cierto, pero… ¿qué significa?

— ¿Tienes algún problema con los duraznos? ¿Te generan gases o algo? –Eren negó con la cabeza-. Entonces menos preguntas y trágatelo de una vez.

— ¿Por qué me dio esto? –dijo al fin el joven con el semblante levemente molesto.

Levi dudó unos segundos pensando muy bien qué responder, porque para ser honestos ni él estaba del todo seguro. Pero era un hombre rápido para salir de aprietos.

—Es… una ofrenda de paz y buena voluntad –el joven se quedó perplejo-. Algo así como, una forma de decir que todo está bien. Bueno, ya, cómelo antes de que me lleve la luz.

Eren le extendió la fruta de regreso.

—No, gracias -El capitán esta vez no pudo reaccionar en absoluto-. No puedo aceptarla, este acto puede prestarse a malas interpretaciones y no, no quiero. Ya le he dicho que todo está bien entre nosotros, de todas maneras he cenado bien, no tengo hambre, tenga –indicó acercándole la fruta lo máximo que las cadenas le permitían.

Levi la tomó sin decir nada y salió para cerrar con cerrojo. Se sentó a la pequeña mesa, junto a la vela y sacó un pequeño libro para leer. Por supuesto, no podía concentrarse ni siquiera en la primera palabra de la hoja. ¡Maldito mocoso, culo sucio! Está bien, lo había rechazado dos veces, nunca más en su puta vida le iba a dar una oportunidad igual. Además teniendo tan buenos prospectos, venir a preocuparse por un idiota, que encima era un peligro para la raza humana si llegaba a descontrolarse.

Cuando lo escuchó dormir, cerró el libro y soltó un suspiro bien hondo. Ni siquiera podía conciliar el maldito sueño, porque estaba esa "cosa" en el pecho, que era como un pedo pero más arriba. Y era molesto, y era como… Levi se quedó pensando, afilando la mirada, ¿angustia? ¡Ja! No tenía nada de qué angustiarse. Todo estaba excelente, todo. Miró su mano a la tenue luz de la vela. Eren se la había sostenido por casi dos horas aquella vez. Lo había besado. Nunca le había permitido tanto a alguien. Pero tampoco era como si hubiera sentido algo especial, más bien fue como… lo natural. Sí, no iba a negar que se espantó cuando se enteró como era esa cosa del sexo entre hombres pero… con el tiempo… tal vez lo hubiera considerado.

Bueno, era obvio que con el chico titán las cosas no iban a mejorar. ¡Qué remedio! No se diga más, buscaría otro u otra, el tiempo se le estaba acabando y tenía que ver cómo lograr su cometido. Pensó un poco, la recluta Sofía parecía un prospecto adecuado. Era notable lo mucho que lo miraba, y que incluso en las pocas veces que sus miradas se cruzaron (porque no hubo oportunidad de saludarse siquiera), ella se había sonrojado. Bien, tendría que ser así.

Ya con la mente más despejada, retomó el libro y pudo seguir leyendo con tranquilidad. Miró el durazno a un costado, lo tomó entre sus dedos, pero aunque estuvo a punto de morderlo, no pudo. Con su increíble habilidad de sigilo, ingresó al cuarto de Eren, si es que se podía llamar cuarto a eso, y dejó la fruta en el cajón que oficiaba de mesa de luz a un costado. Notó que tenía un pie destapado. Tomó el borde de la manta que él mismo le había dado anteriormente y tiró de ella para taparlo. Fue entonces que sintió de nuevo ese "ploc", cayendo dentro de su pecho, como su una gota gigante de agua impactando en un estanque.

Recordó perfectamente, la calidez del regazo de su madre y como ella lo cubría gentilmente con la única frazada que tenían. Se llevó la mano a la boca para contener un poco sus sentimientos, de repente ese recuerdo lo había sacudido, como una burbuja apareciendo repentinamente y tomándolo por sorpresa. Salió y volvió a sentarse, mientras miraba como la vela se consumía.

—0—

Levi llamó a Sofía para que lo ayudara con un reporte. Era una treta por supuesto. Fueron a las caballerizas, y mientras la chica hacía un relevo de los sementales, Levi se dio cuenta que sería imposible. Notaba que efectivamente su presencia perturbaba a la mujer, que se sonrojaba por todo, pero lo único que le faltaba es que se enamorara de un viejo como él o peor, que la embarazara. Por lo que la descartó rápidamente. Además lo irritaba que fuera tan nerviosa y tan… roja, así que pronto la mandó a su escuadrón de nuevo.

Hora de buscar un soldado como él. Podría ser uno de los veteranos, no era necesario liarse con un pendejo.

—0—

—… Cuatrocientos veintidós repuestos de cuchillas… dieciséis uniformes… treinta y dos equipos de gas… veinticinco, no, veintiocho caballos… ocho plumeros…

— ¿Ocho plumeros? –preguntó el comandante, levantando la cabeza. Levi lo miró aburrido-. De verdad, ¿ocho? Son elementos caros, Levi, ¿no pueden ser cuatro?

— ¿Me lo dice el que autorizó una dotación de diez botellas de whisky importado?

—Es el aniversario de la Legión.

—Joder, seis plumeros afelpados… cuatro escobas… cuatro escobillones…

—De todos los escuadrones el tuyo siempre es el que más gasta en insumos de limpieza.

—No es algo de lo que deba avergonzarme, más bien todo lo contrario. Vendrá Zacklay con seguridad, será mejor que todo esté brillando.

—Mira, yo pondré todo, solo esperemos que aprueben el presupuesto.

—Dale una botella de vino importado a Pixis y te aprobará lo que sea.

El rubio rio con algo de fuerza y Levi lo miró sin interés.

—Eres imposible. Por cierto, no me pasaste el reporte de Eren de la semana pasada.

—Lo tengo en mi escritorio, terminemos con el pedido de reemplazo y te lo mandaré. De todas maneras no hay nada relevante para destacar.

— ¿De verdad? Admito que no tuve tiempo de asistir a los entrenamientos y eso, pero… Hanji dice que Eren está un poco triste o algo así. Fíjate por favor, sería un desperdicio que hubiera problemas con su poder de titán si su estado anímico lo afecta.

—Mmm… Seis docenas de jabón para la ropa…

—Ahora que lo pienso, tú tampoco tienes buen semblante.

—Erwin, desde que nos conocemos siempre me dices lo mismo.

El comandante dejó los papeles y se acercó al capitán, puso su pesada mano sobre su hombro y lo miró con suavidad.

—Algo te pasa, Levi, nos conocemos demasiado bien. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, ¿vamos a terminar con la maldita lista o qué? –Levi lo miró desde abajo, maldiciendo que el otro fuera tan condenadamente alto.

—Con mal semblante y todo, no dejas de destacarte siempre.

— ¿Qué carajo significa eso?

Erwin sonrió con melancolía y volvió a los papeles. Levi lo miró fijamente unos segundos.

— ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el de ojos celestes.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso de nuevo? –El comandante lo miró sin comprender-. Poner tu mano en mi hombro. Vamos, no te estoy pidiendo que mates un titán.

Erwin sonrió curioso del pedido y se acercó con confianza para repetir el movimiento.

—Oh… -dijo Levi con decepción.

—Levi, oye… -Erwin se acercó bastante pero el capitán estaba distraído con las hojas, momento justo en el que entró Eren sin anunciarse.

—Co… mandante… -dijo mirando la escena asombrado. Erwin se alejó de inmediato y miró al cadete con seriedad-. Siento interrumpir, la líder de escuadrón Zoe requiere su presencia en el laboratorio, dice tener novedades sobre la investigación del poder de endurecimiento.

—Bien, dile que me reuniré con ella en unos minutos, Eren.

—Me retiro.

Cuando el joven se fue, el comandante habló.

—Debería haber golpeado, ¿no crees?

—Ni modo, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

— ¿En qué estábamos? –preguntó Erwin haciéndose el desentendido mientras se acercaba de nuevo.

— ¿Podemos terminar con esta cosa? Tengo muchas actividades pendientes para hoy y estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo contigo.

Erwin suspiró y volvió a su escritorio.

—0—

Esa noche en el calabozo Eren estaba muy enfurruñado.

—Oi, ¿qué te anda pasando que andas preocupando a todos? La cuatro ojos dice que estás deprimido o algo así.

—Estoy en perfectas condiciones.

—Como sea, no soy un maldito psicólogo, apresúrate a sacar toda tu mierda rápido, que necesitamos saber más cosas sobre tu poder.

—Señor, ¿me deja hacerle una pregunta personal?

—Adelante –dijo mientras revisaba aburridamente las cadenas.

— ¿Tan desesperado está por tener sexo que incluso acepta ese trato de parte del comandante?

Levi lo miró de una manera desquiciada, si sus ojos hubieran sido dos cuchillas, con seguridad Eren hubiera quedado desmembrado.

—Repite de nuevo eso, mocoso impertinente –le dijo Levi con voz grave y casi escupiéndole las palabras en la cara. Pero se sorprendió al ver los ojos de Eren llenos de lágrimas.

—Está bien… no me importa… -habló Eren conteniéndose lo máximo posible-. Lo aceptaré, si eso es lo único que le interesa… está bien si soy yo, ¿verdad?

—Tú ya perdiste tu oportunidad –le respondió de manera altanera el capitán mientras se alejaba.

— ¡Capitán! –Lo llamó casi desesperado-. Con-conversemos, conversemos por favor.

El joven sostenía la colcha entre sus manos con fuerza y Levi pudo deleitarse con el fuego de su mirada otra vez y entonces… lo sintió de nuevo. Esa cosa que se movía en su pecho y resonaba como un "ploc". Se acercó despacio y se sentó a un costado de la cama sin decir nada. Eren, suspiró aliviado entre dientes y le tendió la mano. Estuvo al menos dos minutos con su mano extendida, hasta que al fin Levi la agarró.

—Cuando era un niño, solía sentarme en las colinas frente a las murallas… y pasaba muchas horas imaginándome como era el mundo que hay detrás de éstas… ¿Usted… qué cree que haya?

—No lo sé, no tengo tanta imaginación.

—Armin dice… Armin tenía un libro que le sacó a su abuelo, un libro prohibido…

— ¿Eh? ¿Un libro prohibido?

—Sí, contaba sobre muchas cosas extrañas del mundo de allá afuera. Cosas que nunca hemos visto. Para ser honesto… no estoy seguro que la mitad de esas cosas existan. Hay animales raros. Y hay un lago tan grande que nuestros ojos no llegan a verlo por completo, le dicen mar. Y está lleno de peces y criaturas extrañas. ¿Sabe que es lo más desconcertante de todo? –Le habló mirándolo apasionado-. El libro decía que esas aguas eran saladas. ¡Saladas! Yo ni siquiera puedo imaginar algo así… pero… si eso de verdad existe… quiero verlo… Nosotros prometimos… que alguna vez lo veríamos juntos…

—Esa es una linda promesa…

—Usted también debe venir. Quisiera que nos acompañara.

—Bien, si no me come un titán.

— ¡No diga eso! –exclamó Eren con preocupación-. Ni siquiera haga una broma al respecto, por favor. Capitán… prométalo… prometa que irá con nosotros a conocer el mar. Por favor.

Levi bajó la mirada a la unión de sus manos, se sentía… a gusto… no era desagradable… Entonces comprendió una cosa. Los roces del día a día con otras personas, el inevitable contacto de cualquiera, era molesto, era casi insoportable… pero ahora… ¿por qué ahora no? Y de alguna extraña manera se imaginaba ese lago gigante bajo un ardiente sol de verano, y Eren saludándolo desde la orilla con esa maravillosa sonrisa que era casi como su marca personal.

— ¿Capitán? Usted… está sonriendo… -dijo Eren mirándolo anonadado. Levi carraspeó y volvió a su rictus habitual.

—Está bien… prometo que haré lo posible por acompañarte a ver eso que llaman mar, si tu prometes que harás lo posible por sobrevivir.

—Si yo… si yo muriera… ¿me extrañaría, capitán? –preguntó el cadete con suavidad y los pómulos arrebolados. Pero por toda respuesta recibió un violento golpe en la cara. De inmediato miró asustado al capitán, que apretaba los dientes y tenía su otra mano en puño, mientras no soltaba el enlace de sus manos.

— ¡No te atrevas a morirte, pendejo! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! ¡No estás autorizado a morir!

Eren agachó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Sí, señor… Por cierto… -comentó mientras se sobaba la mejilla lastimada-. ¿Comería el durazno conmigo? Yo… lo guardé –Eren lo sacó de debajo de su almohada y se lo alcanzó.

Levi deshizo el agarre y tomó la fruta a la vez que sacaba su navaja para comenzar a cortarlo. Levantó un gajo y lo acercó a la boca de Eren. Estaba jugoso y en su mejor punto.

—Mmm, es… delicioso –Levi se llevó un pedazo a la boca e hizo un mohín de molestia.

—Malditamente dulce, tch.

Cuando acercó el siguiente trozo a la boca de Eren unas gotas del jugo se deslizaron por sus blancos dedos. El joven no quería que la fruta goteara y manchara la cama o peor, ensuciara al obsesivo capitán. Por lo que prácticamente sin pensarlo, lamió rápidamente las mismas evitando que escurrieran.

Levi se quedó perplejo, sentir la caliente y sedosa lengua del muchacho, le había producido una extraña sensación, claramente sintió como se le erizaban los poros de la piel de su brazo hasta su codo. ¿Qué había sido eso? Tragó en seco inconscientemente.

—Lo siento, iba a gotear sobre las sábanas –se excusó el joven con la boca llena y algo temeroso de que el hombre se fuera a enojar, pero no le dijo nada. Al contrario, tomó otro jugoso trozo y repitió el acto.

Eren oscureció su mirada. Lo tomó delicadamente de la muñeca, introdujo la dulce pieza de pulpa entre sus labios para prácticamente tragarlo casi sin masticar y lamió delicadamente las siguientes gotas, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el sabor de la piel de Levi. Dispuesto a que le partiera la madre si quería por tal atrevimiento, pero iba a disfrutar todo lo que pudiera. Deslizó el índice del capitán entre sus labios y succionó con lentitud, luego lo miró, sus esmeraldas brillando.

Levi sintió cosquillas en su entrepierna, el corazón se le disparó alocado. Agarró con firmeza la mandíbula de Eren y tiró de su rostro para acercarlo al suyo, entonces lo besó con ligereza primero, respirando apenas agitado, y luego volvió a besarlo con algo más de confianza.

Los labios de Eren eran dulces y suaves, como el durazno que acababa de caer en el piso. Pero a ninguno de los dos le importó demasiado el paradero de la fruta. Eren ladeó su cabeza y entreabrió los labios apenas para capturar los finos labios de su capitán. Nunca pensó que un beso pudiera removerle de esas maneras las emociones. Luego de unos instantes, Levi se alejó un poco y lo soltó.

—Escucha… lo siento, Eren… es verdad que… bueno… lo de la apuesta… pero…

Se quedó callado, como si no supiera qué decir a continuación.

— ¿Pero? –lo animó Eren mirándolo embelesado.

—Pero… no haría esto con nadie más.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la cabeza, completamente rojo, mientras asentaba su mano contra la del capitán.

—Yo… yo tampoco…

—0—

— ¿Qué te tiene tan contento, ah? Cuenta –le exigió Hanji mirándolo con sus ojos de loca.

— ¿De donde sacas que estoy contento?

—No jodas, Levi, tu aura está lleno de mariposas y flores flotando.

—Hanji, ¿aspiraste pegamento "sin querer" de nuevo?

—Me ofendes, enano. Bueno sí, me intoxiqué un poco sin querer esta mañana, pero eso no quita de que estás radiante como una margarita floreciendo.

—Ya, deja de drogarte hazme el favor.

—No seas así, sabes que tus sucios secretos están a salvo conmigo.

—Yo no tengo sucios secretos… todavía… Por cierto, ¿por qué salió corriendo Moblit de tu laboratorio ayer por la tarde? Parecía aterrado y se iba prendiendo los botones de la camisa del uniforme.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? –dijo la mujer alarmada.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa? Yo no escuché nada.

—Sí, sí, es como una chicharra saltarina –Levi la miró enarcando una ceja-. Iré a investigar –dijo y desapareció del lugar.

—Cobarde… y acosadora… aaah…

Levi tomó el reporte de Eren en sus manos y sintió la cosa en su pecho removerse por todas partes, ahora no solo hacía ploc, también pum, pim y bam. Ya se estaba acostumbrando, después de todo… era agradable.

.

By Luna de Acero… sonriendo…


	3. ¡No puedo dominar este cuerpo!

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose... Y ya vamos... No sé dónde va a terminar esta historia, por lo pronto diré que tiene para unos capítulos más. Por cierto tengo una pregunta, cuando lleguen al final de este cap, me podrían decir qué creen que esté tramando Hanji? Jajajaja. Bueno, espero les guste la entrega, si es así esperaré un bonito review o comentario, muchas gracias!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del grandioso Isayama Hajime

 **Advertencias:** Lime leve, muchos feels, y las cosas empiezan a ponerse calientes...

.

.

 _ **"Dios ha puesto el placer tan cerca del dolor,**_

 _ **que muchas veces se llora de alegría".**_

 _ **George Sand**_

 _ **.**_

.

Era la octava noche que se quedaban conversando. Aunque más hablaba el cadete que él, era una rutina que no quería abandonar. No era todas las noches claro, tal vez dos o tres veces a la semana. Pero esas dos o tres horas eran completamente de ellos. Siempre Levi conseguía alguna fruta (si era jugosa mejor), y mientras la comían hablaban sobre las cosas del día, recuerdos, novedades, Eren consultaba sobre muchas cosas al capitán, para desenvolverse mejor en sus tareas, y recientemente el joven le había regalado una especie de franela muy hermosa que no dejaba pelusas. Pero Levi no la había usado, la tenía bien guardada. ¡Cómo le gustaban los implementos de limpieza!

Jamás lo diría abiertamente, pero ver a Eren limpiando con una gran sonrisa y con absoluta dedicación hacía que el "ploc" en su pecho se repitiera infinitamente. Y últimamente había cosas muy extrañas pasando con su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que lo había acompañado por 35 años, parecía haber enloquecido completamente.

Aunque todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a tenerlo demasiado cerca. Eren había aprendido a no invadirlo demasiado. Cuando el capitán empezaba a ponerse serio, retrocedía, y cuando se relajaba, se acercaba de nuevo. Ahora no solo se agarraban de la mano, a veces se sentaban con los hombros pegados, y siempre había un pequeño beso, o dos o tres. No podía quejarse, el hombre hasta le había sonreído muy sutilmente un par de veces.

—Usted siempre huele a jabón de ropa –le dijo Eren con su cabeza sobre el hombro del capitán.

—Entonces supongo que está bien.

— ¿Capitán puedo besarlo? –susurró acercando su cabeza lentamente.

— ¿Desde cuándo preguntas?

—Es que… yo… eh, bueno, me refiero a… eh…

—Sólo dilo –apuró Levi con poca paciencia.

—Quiero besarlo de verdad –dijo Eren con voz ronca y los ojos brillando dementes-, quiero… sentir su lengua, capitán.

Levi se alejó hasta el final de la cama mirándolo con algo que Eren no había visto jamás en sus facciones: temor.

—Capitán… se lo suplico… al menos una vez, y si no le gusta, está bien, no se lo pediré de nuevo.

—Una sola vez –cedió Levi luego de sopesarlo largos segundos.

Eren lo acorraló un poco, los pómulos brillantes y rosas, y esa mirada lunática que hacía que Levi se sintiera algo incómodo, o atraído, o que le picaban las axilas, o ya no sabía qué mierda porque últimamente todo era un lío.

—Joder pendejo, no te vayas a convertir en titán porque te juro que te rajo todo –dijo al fin imponiéndose un poco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me convertiría en titán en un momento así?

—No lo sé, Hanji dijo… que quería hacer un experimento contigo, para ver si cuando eyaculas no te haces gigante –Levi hablaba muy seriamente mientras a Eren se le subían los colores a la cara.

—No, eso… eso es imposible.

—Oh, ¿entonces cuando te masturbas nada sucede? ¿Estás seguro?

Eren bajó la cabeza avergonzado pero respondió con firmeza.

—No, señor, nunca me ha sucedido algo así hasta ahora.

—Mmm… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

— ¿La última vez?

—Que te la jalaste, a eso me refiero.

—Ah… em… es-esta tarde –admitió imposiblemente rojo.

—Bien, supongo que es seguro entonces.

— ¿Y us-usted? –dijo Eren en voz bajita, mientras revoleaba los ojos hacia todas partes para no ceder al miedo de haber metido mucho la pata-. ¿También se… se lo… toca? -Levi miró al piso y decidió que la mejor respuesta era no responder.

—Qué tanta charla, ¿no me ibas a besar? -Eren olvidó todo lo anterior y se le arrimó de inmediato-. Oi, no te exaltes, que me pones nervioso. Hazlo despacio.

—Sí, señor –el joven comenzó a acortar la distancia más lento que un caracol y Levi pensó que le estaba gastando una broma.

—Tch, idiota –decidió que después de todo ninguno había hecho eso antes, por lo que fue él quien terminó con la distancia entre sus bocas. Eren estaba inusualmente caliente, es decir, su temperatura corporal. Permanecieron con los labios pegados unos segundos, sin que ninguno hiciera nada, al fin, el joven ladeó la cabeza y entreabrió los labios.

Levi sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiera lamido la columna, y cuando sintió la sedosa y escurridiza lengua del recluta infiltrándose entre la rendija de su boca, se quedó de piedra. Eren soltó un suspiro pesado y tomando la cabeza del capitán entre sus manos apretó un poco para poder probar el interior apropiadamente. Levi se alejó repentinamente, mientras un sonrojo muy leve le adornaba el rostro.

—Ya está –dijo con la voz algo temblorosa-. Es as-asqueros-

No llegó a terminar la palabra que Eren se le tiró encima, literalmente, y lo besó con fuerza. De todas formas lo peor que podía pasar es que el capitán le volara un par de dientes, y por Dios que valía completamente todo, porque ya no se aguantaba más. No podía darle una probadita y dejarlo con todas las ganas, ¡eso era cruel!

Levi estaba tan confundido, sorprendido, y avasallado, y lo primero que hizo fue protestar, tratando de empujar con sus manos, pero al abrir sus labios para gritarle al mocoso el otro aprovechó para invadirlo con su lengua con bastante ímpetu, lo que hizo que quedara paralizado.

Saliva, saliva caliente de otra persona en su propia boca. Levi estaba a punto de llorar de la frustración, pero a la vez, el cuerpo extremadamente cálido de Eren frotándose contra el suyo, apretándolo contra el colchón de esa manera era… era… "Rómpele la madre, ¡mocoso calenturiento!", grito su mini Levi cabrón, mientras que otro mini Levi, mucho más relajado, le susurró en su mente: "No lo hagas, disfrutemos, no niegues que se siente rico, déjalo un rato más". Levi se relajó un poco, tratando de colaborar con ese beso que le estaba robando un poco la respiración. Sentía calor, como si su propio cuerpo se contagiara de la energía del recluta. Y a medida que pasaban los segundos, más difícil se le volvía detener lo que sucedía.

Cuando Eren deslizaba su suave lengua y se rozaba con la suya, Levi recordaba las dulces gotas de las frutas que eran tomadas por la boca del muchacho, y sentía los pómulos arder, sus manos apretaban las sábanas de la cama pero buscaban otra cosa, no sabía qué. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un ser humano, las otras veces solo cuando había salvado gente o subordinados de las garras de un titán, pero esto… esto era diferente.

Su cuerpo fue entendiendo la dinámica del beso, y aunque Eren era un poco torpe, pronto aminoró la marcha cuando sintió la boca del capitán colaborando. El joven ya no pensaba, no pensaba para nada, quería más, quería todo, todo lo que ese adusto hombre quisiera darle.

—Ya, suficiente –dijo Levi corriendo su cara, ruborizado a más no poder, como nunca en su vida le había pasado. Eren resoplaba y dejó un casto beso en la mejilla contraria para volver a sentarse a una distancia prudente.

Levi se sentó, carraspeando un poco, acomodándose el cabello que le había quedado desordenado y miró a Eren. Ah, el mocoso era lindo, muy lindo. Estaba semi sonriendo, con las mejillas rojas, y el cuerpo aún agitado. Los corazones de ambos latían rápidamente.

—Bueno, es tarde, ponte los grilletes.

—0—

Levi se refregó la cara otra vez. Probablemente ya lo habría hecho unas cincuenta veces en la mañana. Pero es que cada vez que volvía a los papeles, que intentaba concentrarse, todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior le contaminaba la cabeza.

—Tch –sintió golpes a su puerta-. Adelante.

Eren entró radiante, como si el astro rey se le hubiera metido en su despacho en ese momento.

—Capitán. Los reportes de la líder Hanji –dijo alcanzándole los papeles-. ¿Necesita algo más?

—Un té. Si no estás ocupado.

—Ya mismo se lo traigo –dijo el cadete haciendo el saludo de la legión y sonriendo contento.

Apenas se fue, Levi se puso de pie. Sentía que le picaban las piernas, como si miles de hormigas se le subieran por las extremidades. Zapateó un poco, confundido, molesto, tratando de dominarse. ¿Qué le pasaba? Volvió a los papeles, inspiró fuerte y comenzó a leer los reportes. Pero cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con las palabras "Eren Jaeger, cadete, soldado, novato", sentía que la cosa esa como ploc se retorcía en su estómago. Como si se hubiera tragado un montón de plumas. ¡Qué asco! Estaba cabreado porque no podía dominar a su propio cuerpo.

A los quince minutos Eren volvió con una exquisita taza de té negro, a la temperatura adecuada, con el dulzor adecuado.

— ¿Está bien, capitán? –dijo luego de que el hombre llevara la taza a sus labios.

—No está mal.

Levi se puso de pie y le puso seguro a la puerta. Eren lo miró sorprendido, pero se acercó con tranquilidad.

— ¿Capitán?

El hombre se giró y acortó la distancia, su semblante estaba relajado, los afilados ojos recorrieron el cuerpo del cadete desde los pies a su flequillo y a Eren se le aceleró el corazón. El cadete levantó su mano y acarició sutilmente los labios del capitán con la falange de sus dedos. Los ojos de Levi se clavaron en su rostro. No hacía falta una orden, no hacían falta palabras.

Eren se agachó un poco y lo besó con delicadeza, ese beso tenía gusto a té negro y a limpio, a fresco. Empujó un poco acorralándolo contra la pared que estaba cerca. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se perdieron en la nebulosa de sensaciones. Esta vez Levi abrió su boca dócilmente y pronto enredaron sus lenguas. El mini Levi cabrón gritaba desaforado, "¡Asco, asco, ascoooo!", pero mientras su voz se iba perdiendo, la del otro Levi, ese nuevo, ese que nunca había estado antes de la noche anterior, cobraba más y más fuerza: "Más… queremos más… esto se siente muy bien".

Levi deslizó sus pálidas manos en la cabellera de Eren, enredando sus dedos con las hebras marrones y suaves. Las manos del cadete reposaban en sus caderas y sus bocas no dejaban de lamer, succionar y probar sin restricciones. Chocaron los dientes un par de veces, pero eso no los detuvo, estaban aprendiendo a hacerlo juntos. Levi se estremeció al escuchar a Eren gimiendo muy bajo, los sonidos acuosos de sus bocas, pegándose y despegándose, las respiraciones aceleradas, los roces de los uniformes. Todo era nuevo, todo era brillante, y no podía parar, no era suficiente… tenía cada vez más y más hambre, la lengua de Eren entraba y salía de su acuosa cavidad, repasaba sus labios, succionaba su lengua y hacía que su cabeza explotara en miles de fragmentos. Una de las piernas de Eren se metió entre las suyas, buscando acoplarse de una forma más cercana. Entonces Levi sintió que un fuego inusual le recorría la entrepierna, de una manera como nunca antes le había sucedido. Lanzó un corto pero claro jadeo y Eren lo bebió de inmediato con su garganta.

Unos fuertes golpes a la puerta los hicieron saltar de la sorpresa. Y luego el picaporte girándose y empujando pero sin poder abrirla.

— ¡Levi! ¿Estás ahí? Ey, necesito hablar contigo.

Era Hanji. Eren miró asustado al capitán. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Ya puedes entrar –le dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en su escritorio llenando papeles como siempre.

— ¿Por qué te encerraste? –Preguntó la líder yendo a sentarse frente a él-. ¿Estabas haciendo cochinadas?

—Típico de ti, preguntar idioteces. Estaba cagando. No es bueno que alguien entre cuando estoy en el baño, sería incómodo.

—Como sea. Estaba buscando a Eren, lo mandé a que te trajera el reporte, ¿lo hizo?

—Lo estaba leyendo –dijo Levi mostrándole las hojas.

—Oye, tienes los labios rojos, ¿pasó algo?

—El té… estaba imposiblemente caliente.

—Pfff, siempre te vi tomarlo tan caliente como agua para pelar chanchos y nunca te pasó nada. Siempre dije que tenías lengua de loro.

—No lo sé, tal vez me estoy volviendo viejo y mi cuerpo se hace débil –dijo restándole importancia mientras empezaba a escribir de nuevo.

—Tal vez… además siempre estás buscando frutas en su punto de maduración. Nunca antes te vi comer frutas…

— ¿Quieres examinar mi mierda también, a ver qué hay de nuevo? –acotó Levi mostrándose molesto antes tanta interrogación.

—Ya, no te exaltes. Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con el chico titán, eh? ¿Ya se arreglaron?

—No sé de qué hablas. Es mi subordinado y yo su guardián. Fin del asunto.

— ¡Levi! Te conozco hace demasiado tiempo, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta las miraditas que le hechas al joven? Y luego te burlas de que yo acoso a Moblit.

—No todos somos como tú.

—Como sea, iré a buscar a Eren –dijo poniéndose de pie, pero luego se giró con dirección al baño personal del capitán -. Primero lo primero.

Levi en dos segundos estuvo deteniendo a Hanji parándose frente a la puerta del recinto.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? –le dijo con voz amenazadora.

—Levi, quiero mear, los otros baños me quedan lejos y el tuyo siempre está impecable.

—De ninguna manera, te dije que acabo de cagar, se está ventilando.

—No jodas, Levi, ¿o acaso me estás ocultando algo?

—Bueno, sí –dijo relajando el semblante y cruzándose de brazos-. Verás, tengo a Eren encerrado aquí y no quiero que lo veas.

Hanji lo miró incrédula unos segundos y luego hecho a reír como desquiciada.

—Realmente que te tiene atrapado ese galancito, ¿eh?

—No saques conclusiones de la nada, anteojuda.

—Pero mira, si no puedes ni nombrarlo que se te levanta el capitancito, ¡Levi! Y yo que pensaba que tu cuerpo nunca reaccionaba a nada. ¿Te excitaste cuando vino a dejarte los papeles?

El capitán bajó la mirada y efectivamente vio lo tensa que estaba la faja de cuero que lo cubría por debajo de las caderas, ¿en qué momento…?

— ¡Te vas, te rajas de aquí a la mierda, Han! –gritó colérico mientras la mujer corría por su vida riéndose a más no poder. Largó un hondo suspiro cuando desapareció de su despacho, y se fue a sentar, completamente avergonzado por lo que acaba de suceder.

Luego de unos segundos sintió el click de la puerta del baño y Eren salió, completamente rojo. ¡Por todos los cloros! ¿Acaso había escuchado eso?

—Capitán, eh… con su permiso, volveré a…

—Sí, sí, ya vete –dijo moviendo una mano despectivamente mientras seguía con sus ojos en los papeles.

—0—

Noche de silencio y duelo. Noche de dolor.

La expedición había logrado, como siempre, altos resultados en cuanto a marcar una ruta que evitara a los monstruos, pero eso conllevaba un alto número de muertes en contrapartida.

Levi tenía su uniforme cubierto de sangre de reclutas, Auro tenía una pierna lastimada, Petra una muñeca quebrada, Erd estaba algo golpeado y Gunter había quedado desmayado al caer de cierta altura, pero al parecer iba a recuperarse. Él no sabía, tenía algunos golpes, tal vez un par de cortes, pero nunca podía concentrarse en sus heridas si los soldados estaban en peligro.

Miró al frente el caballo de Erwin caminando cansado, de vuelta a los cuarteles. Y estaba seguro que admiraba a ese hombre que seguiría hasta la muerte, aunque sus decisiones no dejaran de dolerle. Cada cuerpo mancillado, cada persona atacada, cada golpe de los cadetes, cada morado, le dolían mil veces, en su cuerpo, en su pecho, en su alma.

Y a veces el dolor era tanto que lo eclipsaba, lo dejaba sin palabras, indefenso. Era una especie de sopor que duraba unas horas, hasta que los cuerpos se incineraban, su piel se lavaba con agua jabonosa, y los llantos de los amigos, parientes y seres queridos de esos muertos, se apagaban de una vez.

Era como un ritual, un ritual que no terminaba nunca. Como nunca se terminaban esas bestias hambrientas. ¿De qué servía ser el más fuerte si no podía protegerlos? ¿De qué servía tener los mejores movimientos? Si al final del día todo se resumía a un puñado de escudos arrancados de esos uniformes que ya nadie volvería a usar.

Sintió golpes a su puerta, pero no respondió. Se sorprendió que a pesar de eso abrieran, ya era muy tarde en la noche. Eren se asomó su cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo el capitán sorprendido-. ¿Acaso Moblit no te está vigilando?

—Capitán, no se moleste, por favor. Moblit tenía asuntos con… la líder, ejem… bueno, ¿cómo se lo explico? Que ella me dijo que le viniera a hacer compañía… por una hora al menos –explicó el cadete completamente rojo-. Ah, pero, si le molesto, iré a esperar al pasillo.

—No, está bien, quédate si quieres –dijo Levi mientras iba a sentarse a la cama. Parecía ser el único lugar en donde Eren entraba más en confianza, aunque él detestara los colchones y las almohadas.

—Tome –dijo el joven alcanzándole un sándwich de carne y tomate, algo bastante complicado de conseguir-. Lo guardé para usted. Apenas si ha tomado té durante todo el día, si no se alimenta bien… bueno, ya sabe, no es bueno.

—Gracias… pero en verdad… no puedo pasar bocado, cómelo por mí.

—Capitán –dijo Eren mirándolo con reproche-. Debe alimentarse, por eso debe ser que usted no crece –Eren tragó en seco al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Si bien Levi le dedicó una fría mirada, se cruzó de piernas y relajó el semblante, ¡qué remedio!

—Yo ya no voy a crecer, coma lo que coma. Supongo que es mi contextura, excepto que no puedo llegar con el plumero a las esquinas del techo, no reniego de lo que soy.

—Sus… ¿sus padres eran pequeños?

—No estoy seguro, creo que mi madre… sí… mi padre, no lo conozco, él simplemente dejó su semilla y se fue.

—Estoy seguro que su madre debe haber sido increíblemente hermosa –largó Eren sin pensar siquiera, Levi se giró un poco y lo miró con calidez.

—La recuerdo muy poco… apenas compartimos mis cinco primeros años, o algo así… -Levi miró hacia arriba como buscando recuerdos de su pasado-. Era… muy amable conmigo… su voz era suave y dulce… La seguía a todas partes, como un cachorro perdido, prendido a sus polleras. Incluso recuerdo que me llevaba al baño de mujeres… bueno era obvio, ella no iba a entrar al de hombres, y yo era un crío para manejarme solo…

— ¿Usted también vivía dentro del muro María?

—No… yo… vivía en la ciudad subterránea…

— ¡Oooh, asombroso! –dijo Eren agrandando sus ojos. Levi lo miró con reprobación.

—No digas asombroso, mocoso de mierda. Sólo un idiota podría admirarse de eso. ¿Acaso sabes quienes viven en el subterráneo?

—Ehh, no, no lo sé.

—Delincuentes, ladrones, la escoria que dejaron olvidada…

—Yo nunca lo consideraría escoria, capitán…

—Tú no conoces muchas cosas y eres demasiado confiado. Lamento decirte esto pero… la vida te demostrará que hemos nacido en un mundo demasiado cruel –Levi miró de reojo al recluta-. Acabo de decir una idiotez, ya es demasiado cruel para ti… para todos…

—Sí, es un mundo cruel –dijo Eren con la voz contrita-, pero yo no abandono las esperanzas de convertir a este mundo en un mundo mejor, porque… tengo sueños… que quiero cumplir… -Eren asentó su mano contra la fría de Levi y el capitán lo miró.

—Eren… comamos ese sándwich que trajiste, ¿quieres compartirlo?

El cadete sonrió suavemente mientras Levi sacaba su navaja para cortarlo en dos partes iguales.

—Capitán, ¿quiere un té? Ya no debe haber nadie en la cocina, puedo ir a preparárselo.

—Ey, ¿no estás cansado? Fue un día agotador.

—No, yo por usted… eh, no me molestaría…

—Siento como que me aprovecho de ti, aaah, vamos juntos, ¿quieres tomar un té también?

—Sí, por favor.

—Bien –dijo poniéndose de pie-. De paso te enseñaré algunos trucos para que salga más sabroso. Escucha –agregó, mientras se acercaba al armario blanco de madera que tenía en su habitación para sacar una pequeña lata de un compartimento secreto-, te convidaré de esta exquisita infusión… SOLO POR ESTA UNICA Y SOLA VEZ –remarcó de manera muy seria-. Siéntete afortunado mocoso, porque no lo compartiría ni con el mismísimo rey.

—Me siento afortunado sólo con que me deje compartir tiempo con usted –aceptó Eren hablando con suavidad. Levi se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a caminar a la cocina. De pronto le faltaba el aire, ¿qué mierda pasaba? Estaba molesto a morir, porque sentía que tenía una especie de incendio en el pecho, que era un jodido calvario, y estaba seguro que el estúpido de Eren era el culpable. Como si no tuviera que acarrear con bastantes sentimientos ya.

Estuvieron un buen rato con las preparaciones adecuadas, Eren escuchando atentamente todas las indicaciones del capitán, que incluso no usó las tazas de lata habituales, sino unas de cerámica blanca, muy bellas, con dos líneas azules cerca del borde.

—El sabor es completamente diferente en la cerámica, cuando lo bebo en las hojalatas esas que nos dan por vasos, es un verdadero asco. Ahora dejemos reposar la infusión por al menos cinco minutos.

—Capitán…

—Sabes… cuando estemos solos puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no necesitamos honoríficos ahora, Eren…

—Oh, bien… es algo… extraño para mí, pero lo intentaré… Le… Le-levi…

El hombre sonrió levemente al ver el enorme esfuerzo de Eren por llamarlo de esa forma más amena. Se preguntó, ¿cómo era posible que dos personas que se veían a diario, que incluso habían estado imposiblemente cerca, besándose, pudieran acercarse aún más? ¿Qué clase de sensación era esa? Caminó casi sin proponérselo, eso no podía ser bueno, se estaba dejando vencer, estaba siendo increíblemente débil, estaba bajando todas sus murallas, y ni siquiera intentaba evitarlo. Eren lo estrechó en sus brazos y juntó sus bocas rápidamente.

¡Aaah!, las sensaciones eran ahora más rápidas, como si los caminos descubiertos se pudieran recorrer más y más rápido. La respiración se entrecortaba de inmediato, sus cuerpos buscando más puntos de fricción, sus bocas mejor sincronizadas, haciendo el beso más profundo y delicioso, y ahora Eren y sus largos brazos volviéndolo su prisionero, no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. La ardiente boca del cadete buscó más, besando por su quijada y perdiéndose en su cuello. El capitán apretó sus labios para reprimir una gran cantidad de sonidos que quisieron salir de repente de su garganta. ¡¿QUE ERA ESO, MALDITA SEA?! De repente su cuerpo se había vuelto gelatina, y comenzó a retorcerse sin poder evitarlo, a la vez que sentía que su piel ardía sin control. No habían sido más que unos sutiles besos en su cuello, y tal vez dos o tres lamidas pequeñas, pero fue suficiente para dejar al capitán jadeando descontroladamente. Empujó con algo de fuerza al cadete, y se giró dándole la espalda para que no viera su cara que vaya a saber qué expresiones mostraba.

—Ya, serviré antes que se enfríe el té –Eren se paró detrás de él y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, mientras se agachaba un poco para besar sobre su nuca, enviándole escalofríos a toda la columna del capitán-. Repite eso idiota, y te pondré el agua hirviendo de sombrero –lo amenazó con una aterradora mirada por encima de su hombro.

Eren se alejó sintiendo que le dolían las manos por no poder tocar al capitán. Aceptó el té, y bebieron tranquilos mientras comían la mitad del sándwich. Levi tenía las piernas cruzadas, agradeciendo que esa posición y la luz de la vela no mostraran la notable erección que tenía. ¡Maldito cuerpo libidinoso! Ponerse así por unos cuantos besos de mierda.

Luego se lavaron los dientes y Eren lo acompañó unos minutos más en su habitación antes de volver al sótano. Por supuesto que en pocos minutos lo tenía encima como toro en brama, resoplando y refregándose frenético, mientras los besos empezaban a tomar un tenor más fogoso, más descontrolado.

Levi sintió el muslo de Eren rozando su entrepierna, era imposible de ocultar la erección que portaba, era tan jodidamente molesto, tanto que Levi gruñó entre el beso, necesitaba que esa tensión se fuera, necesitaba liberarse, y con el crío encima no podía tocarse. No lo había hecho muchas veces en su vida, y realmente nunca le había encontrado verdadero interés al tema, pero ahora… Entonces cambió de estrategia, contra todo pronóstico abrazó a Eren, por primera vez desde que estaban en esa… especie de relación clandestina, buscando refregarse sin ser demasiado notable, pero es que cada vez que el firme muslo del cadete lo rozaba, aaaah, era como si miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas lo atacaran desde todos los ángulos. ¡Joder que se sentía rico!

Eren volvió a besar sutilmente su cuello desde esa posición, ambos resoplando agitados, pegó sus carnosos labios al oído del capitán y con voz ronca lo llamó.

—Levi… aaah, Levi Heichou…

Eso sumado a la atrevida lengua del cadete metiéndose en su oído, fue material más que suficiente para que la explosión se produjera. Levi se quedó duro como una tabla, mientras Eren lo miraba algo confundido.

— ¿Levi? ¿Capitán? ¿Hice algo mal?

—Salte de encima, pendejo –fue todo lo que dijo el hombre. Eren tragó en seco y se levantó para sentarse a un costado. Levi se sentó también, con el semblante muy, muy serio-. Vete a dormir, Eren, es tarde.

—Es-está bien… pe-pero-

—Nada de peros, vete y mañana hablamos.

— ¿Está enojado, verdad? –habló Eren preocupado y frunciendo las cejas.

—No, no hiciste nada malo. Es tarde, eso es todo. Vete por favor. Mañana hablaremos.

—Bueno… -Eren se acercó muy suave y dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su capitán antes de irse, comiéndose las uñas y devanándose los sesos, pensando que la había cagado en grande. Que incluso el capitán estaba respondiendo cada vez mejor a sus ataques… ¿Y ahora qué coño había pasado?

Levi se fue derecho al baño luego de poner seguro en su puerta, con una toalla y una muda de ropa nueva. Se bajó los pantalones y a simple vista se veía toda su ropa interior empapada de sus fluidos. Suspiró hondo. ¿Acaso era un crío? Apenas unos cuantos roces y se había venido de una manera escandalosa. Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. Maldito cuerpo de mierda que no podía dominar su lascivia.

—0—

—…Según el nuevo reporte de Nanaba y Mike, indican que no se avistaron más que titanes d metros inclusive. Que la zona más allá de la marca que había hecho estaba despejada en al menos unos cinco kilómetros al sur, quedando a investigación la norte –Levi dio vuelta aburridamente la próxima hoja-. Dicen haber visto también cuerpos de campesinos para el lado oeste, pedazos irreconocibles, tres en total, y en avanzado estado de putrefacción, también indicaron que la zona cuenta con caballos salvajes y un aljibe, pero no mucho más que eso. Aunque dejan constancia que la tierra es apta para cultivo, ya que se nota que alguien ejercía esa actividad en años anteriores. Y eso sería todo por ahora.

—Bien, ¿algo para agregar líder de escuadrón? –dijo el comandante dirigiéndose a Hanji.

—Es una zona ideal para la captura de sujetos de investigación –acotó con los ojos brillando enloquecidos –Levi rodó los ojos ante la frase.

—Por el momento no haremos más capturas de ningunos sujetos de investigación. Bien, en base a los reportes esta tarde delinearé los nuevos parámetros a seguir para los próximos días.

—Bien, ¿ya terminamos? –preguntó Levi. Erwin dejó los papeles a un costado y los miró seriamente a los dos. Hanji le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad.

—Quiero hablar sobre algunos temas de trascendencia personal con ustedes. He escuchado rumores, fuertes rumores debo decir sobre comportamientos muy poco éticos de ustedes dos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?, habla claro – pidió el capitán cruzando sus brazos.

—Bien, aparentemente se trata de que ustedes andarían involucrados o estarían en algún tipo de relación no autorizada con cadetes a su cargo. Saben que tengo la confianza suficiente como para darles la posibilidad que me cuenten de que se trata antes de que yo lo averigüe por mis medios. Así que… los escucho.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por varios minutos.

—Vamos muchachos, no me obliguen a hacerlos hablar.

—No tengo nada que decir –dijo Levi con el semblante cansado. Hanji se notaba un poco nerviosa pero al ver a su compañero en esa posición decidió seguirle la corriente.

—Bueno Erwin, no vamos a desmentir que muchas cosas pasan dentro de los escuadrones, después de todos somos humanos, ja, ja. Pero para ser honesta no tengo absolutamente nada que blanquearte. Nada.

—De acuerdo –dijo Erwin con su mejor cara de "no les creo absolutamente nada"-. Estaré atento a sus comportamientos. Por lo pronto quiero que me expliquen, ambos, por escrito, porqué Eren se ausentó del sótano ayer, cuando era la guardia de tu subordinado Moblit, tengo pruebas de que despareció de su celda por más de dos horas. La reunión concluye, pueden retirarse.

Ambos, Levi y Hanji se fueron al laboratorio de la segunda, a buscar algunos informes "supuestamente".

—Estamos jodidos, Levi –dijo la mujer nerviosa-. Estamos bien jodidos.

—Tú le ordenaste a Eren que los dejara a solas, mujer calenturienta, mira el lío en que nos metiste.

—Uggh, Erwin no es un santo tampoco. Si al menos supiéramos algo de él, algo que lo comprometiera… ¡YA SE! –Dijo apretando el puño de su mano izquierda sobre la palma de la derecha con fuerza-. Tú y yo, vamos a tenderle una trampa al cejotas, una trampa tan buena que no nos pueda joder en todo el viaje.

— ¿Qué carajos estás tramando, cuatro ojos?

La científica lo miró con cara de loca, y Levi se comenzó a alejar con temor.

—Oh no, no, ni se te ocurra, ¡no, de ninguna manera, Han!

—Oh, sí, será… ¡perfecto!

.

By Luna de Acero… intrigadísima…


	4. No te entiendo

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí con la nueva actualización. Hay mucha inspiración para todo, así que irán saliendo las historias, solo les pido paciencia. La semana que viene empiezan mis vacaciones y entonces podré dedicar muuuchas horas a actualizar, y finalizar fics! Por favor sigan apoyándome, que sin ustedes yo no existo! Gracias a todos por sus amorosos mensajes, por estar atentos y brindarme tanto cariño! Me dicen que les ha parecido el capítulo? Besitos estelares, mis amores!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime y yo no gano nada con esto, más que ser feliz con sus comentarios y reviews!

 **Advertencias:** Un poco de feels sad, qué podemos hacer? el capitán es lento, lento, ténganle paciencia.

.

.

 _ **"Si supiéramos cuántas y cuántas veces**_

 _ **nuestras palabras son malinterpretadas,**_

 _ **habría mucho más silencio en este mundo".**_

 _ **Oscar Wilde**_

 _ **.**_

.

—Estás chiflada –dijo Levi mirándola muy serio.

—Dime algo que yo no sepa.

—Te tiras pedos cuando duermes.

—Algo que NO sepa, Levi –claro que lo estaba molestando, no era como si de verdad esperara que el capitán se tomara literalmente su predicamento.

—Bueno… creo que… creo que me gusta alguien…

—Jamás pensé que escucharía eso de ti… dime… es… ¿un titán?

El hombre corrió la cara y se empinó la botella bebiendo un largo sorbo. Hanji suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

—No es algo realmente irónico, el más fuerte de la humanidad se enamora de un titán. Es como si fuera una comedia, je… Mira, hasta que no hagamos algo que convenza a Erwin, vamos a estar en problemas, porque estoy más que segura que el cejotas sabe a la perfección en que andamos metidos tú y yo.

— ¿Y qué propones que hagamos? –Contestó con apatía el hombre-. ¿Debería sentarme en su falda y pedirle que me nalguee por ser un mal capitán? Tch.

— ¡Eso es! –Levi la miró sorprendido y puso su mano sobre su navaja por prevención-. Estoy segura que si seduces a Erwin, podemos hacer que caiga lo suficiente para que luego no tenga autoridad moral de reprocharnos nada.

— ¿Ah?

—No es muy difícil, después de todo creo que Erwin aceptaría hacer algo contigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Dios! Erwin te tiene ganas, ¿ok?

— ¿Ganas? ¿Ganas de qué?

—Ah, disculpa, había olvidado que eres más virgen que el aceite de oliva. Erwin, gusta de ti, que quiere que pase algo contigo a nivel personal, eso.

—Yo creo que estás bien equivocada –respondió Levi, bebiendo de nuevo con tranquilidad.

—No lo estoy. Mira, es bien fácil, vas te le quedas charlando un rato lo más cerca que puedas y nada más, él hará el resto.

— ¿A qué te refieres con el resto?

—Besarte, tocarte un poco, tienes que dejarte Levi, entonces yo entro y ¡bum! ¡Lo atrapamos! ¿La captas?

— ¿Por qué no te le insinúas tú, carajo?

—Un besito, Levi, como mucho, necesitamos esto, anda, vamos, conmigo no funcionará.

—Si te bañas, tal vez funcione.

—Si no te sacrificas aunque más no sea un poco, no podrás volver a salir con Eren.

— ¿Salir? ¿De qué hablas? Siempre hemos estado dentro del castillo.

— ¡Joder! Me refiero a estar los dos juntos.

Levi volvió a beber, y pensó un poco.

—Yo no sé seducir, no sé cómo mierda se hace eso.

—Yo te enseño, no te preocupes. Es muy sencillo, le tiras unas miraditas así –dijo mirando coquetamente y semi sonriendo-, si puedes te lames los labios. Inténtalo.

Levi rodó los ojos, tomó un poco más y finalmente trató de imitar a Hanji, pero la escena era espeluznante, Levi tenía una mirada mortífera, y la forma en la que sacaba la lengua parecía de lunático caníbal.

— ¿Y bien? –pidió la opinión de Hanji.

—Mejor no hagas nada, solo acércate a charlar y deja que Erwin haga todo. Sólo tírale unos halagos como para que pesque el anzuelo.

— ¿Halagos?

—Sí. Mira, a las siete va a su despacho a revisar los informes, te le acercas, te sientas en su escritorio –Levi frunció el ceño-, así casual, y "que bonitas están tus cejas hoy", "que color de ojos más imponente", que se yo, ya te va a salir en su momento. Yo esperaré afuera unos veinte minutos, creo que es más que suficiente y así de improviso, entro de golpe y los encuentro en plena acción.

— ¿Por qué carajos estás babeando, idiota? –la amonestó, mirándola molesto.

Hanji bufaba y le salía aire caliente de la nariz.

—Por n-nada, na-nada. Bueno, listo, ya tenemos el plan.

—Me niego –dijo Levi cruzando las piernas y bebiendo de nuevo-. No creo que esto funcione, y si sólo por esas casualidades funcionara, no quiero que Erwin piense que tengo otras intenciones con él. Pensemos en otra cosa.

— ¡Levi! Está bien, está bien, no hagas nada, solamente ¿puedes acercarte un minuto a charlar con Erwin?, sólo a charlar. No te pediré que hagas nada inconveniente.

— ¿Y qué sacaremos de eso?

—Tú déjame a mí, yo me encargaré de los detalles.

—No, no, dime exactamente qué vas a hacer, ya te conozco, algo estás tramando.

—Confía en tu camarada, enano. Ya verás como todo sale a pedir de boca.

—No me metas en problemas Han, o te juro que te dejo pelada, y no diré halagos ni ninguna mierda.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, todos vamos a estar bien.

—0—

A la hora convenida, Levi se dirigió al despacho de Erwin. Tocó a la puerta e ingresó sin esperar respuesta. Se sorprendió de encontrarlo relajado, con dos vasos y la botella de whisky añejo sobre el escritorio.

—Capitán… -le sorprendió que lo llamara de esa manera, pero se acercó y se sentó en la silla frente a Erwin.

—Comandante –respondió al fin, usando los mismos honoríficos, Erwin sonrió y sirvió las medidas.

—Ha sido una semana muy dura –comenzó el rubio.

—Uff, ni que lo digas, las expediciones siempre son complicadas. Hemos tenidos siete cartas de renuncia a la Legión, sumado a las bajas. Tal vez en tu próximo discurso para motivar a los nuevos ingresos no debas ser tan directo con los reclutas. Poco más te falta decirles que entreguen sus culos a los titanes por el bien de la humanidad.

—Tampoco quiero mentirles, no quiero gente que esté convencida por el furor del momento y que luego se arrepientan ni bien vean un titán.

—Necesitamos gente, Erwin. Ya bastante saben sobre nosotros como para que los asustes en el primer encuentro.

—Tal vez ingresen pocos, pero serán los mejores –Levi rodó los ojos-. Tal vez debería dejar que tú les hablaras.

—No, nunca fui bueno para dar discursos.

—Entonces acompáñame la próxima vez, sabes que inspiras a muchos jóvenes.

— ¿De dónde sacas esa mierda? Es culpa tuya y de Hanji, que andan diciendo esa babosada del más fuerte de la humanidad.

—Bueno, no seas humilde, lo eres. El más huraño también, ja, ja.

—Sólo soy cauteloso, no es como si mi confianza fuera un bien inagotable y a disposición de todos.

— ¿Yo tengo tu confianza?

—Por algo estoy combatiendo a tu lado, ¿no?

—Ven, vamos a los sillones, estaremos más cómodos –dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al otro extremo del recinto-. Últimamente has estado derrochando confianza con Eren.

— ¿Es un reproche? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que pidió que afianzara mi relación con el chico, y tan mal no lo veo. Es una pieza invaluable de la Legión, mientras más confíe en nosotros más contaremos con su colaboración –Levi se empinó la bebida-. Oh, este es muy bueno.

Erwin le volvió a servir. Y se sentó a su lado a poca distancia. Levi lo miró de reojo.

— ¿Te has sentido solo últimamente, Levi?

—No… ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

—Bueno, ya van a ser muchos años en los cuales estamos juntos en esta lucha. Es obvio que por nuestras posiciones y responsabilidades… el hacer una vida común, con deseos comunes, es algo… que parece que se aleja más y más en vez de acercarse.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que estás arrepentido de tu posición como Comandante?

—No, no me refiero a eso. Como seres humanos estamos llenos de deseos y anhelos, algunos están en los primeros puestos, como lo sería… salvar a la humanidad y acabar con el terror de los titanes… pero luego, más abajo vienen otros a los que no nos resignamos, o al menos no perdemos la esperanza de llevarlos a cabo algún día. ¿No lo crees? ¿No tienes otros deseos acaso?

— ¿Cómo que se acabe la mugre en el mundo? ¿Algo así?

Erwin rió de buena gana y bebió su trago para mirar a Levi con una gran sonrisa.

—No me refería a deseos platónicos, aunque son válidos. Quería decir, algo más simple, como… no lo sé, tener una familia, una casa, vivir tranquilo al lado de la persona que amas, algo así…

—Eso me suena tan platónico como que ya no exista la mugre en el mundo.

— ¿Te parece algo tan imposible?

Levi miró su vaso, bebió un poco y pensó. Abrió un poco los ojos, había tenido apenas un flash en su imaginación en donde Eren y él vivían juntos. Ambos limpiaban una bonita casa en medio del campo. Eren cocinaba un suculento guiso. Se sentaban juntos a beber un té en la galería mientras observaban al sol ponerse. Qué infantil pensamiento, se dijo, soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—Supongo que sí, que me parece imposible –respondió con auténtica honestidad y algo de melancolía.

—Quiero darte algo –dijo Erwin poniéndose de pie y yendo a buscarlo, luego regresó con una cajita de latón pequeña con algunas inscripciones y sellos-. Toma, lo encontré entre una mercadería ilegal que confiscó el escuadrón de Pixis de unos ladrones.

—Qué bonito –dijo Levi tomando la caja-, de un ladrón para otro ladrón.

— ¿Todavía te consideras uno?

—Creo que a pesar de que uno puede usar una fachada de hombre decente, al final, en nuestro interior somos lo que somos.

— ¿Y yo que sería?

—Un demonio –respondió de inmediato Levi-, un demonio que es capaz de sacrificar vidas por el bien de la humanidad… no es tan malo, tal vez sea mejor que ser un ladrón…

—Levi… -Erwin lo agarró desprevenido y tomándolo de la mandíbula dejó un beso en su frente.

— ¿Pero qué mierda? –soltó Levi sorprendido.

—Me gustas, Levi –le soltó el rubio con seriedad-. No quiero ocultar más lo que siento por ti.

Abrieron la puerta, Levi agradeció a todos los cielos que justo se apareciera la anteojuda, pero…

—Comandan… te… -dijo Eren con papeles en la mano y se quedó de piedra observando la escena.

Erwin soltó de inmediato a Levi y se puso de pie para caminar hasta el cadete que estaba pálido.

—Eren, es una buena oportunidad para pedirte que no seas irrespetuoso y toques a la puerta antes de entrar.

—Lo siento, no quise interrumpir –respondió con voz apagada-, la líder dijo que necesitaba este reporte con urgencia y yo… yo… lo siento mucho, me retiro.

—Por cierto –agregó Levi poniéndose de pie-. Me esperan en las caballerizas, quedé con Jaime para ver el tema del refuerzo de caballos, también me retiro –Eren salió y Erwin tomó del brazo a Levi para susurrarle en el oído.

—Quiero que hablemos luego, ¿está bien? Quiero decirte un par de cosas importantes, cuando te desocupes regresa.

El capitán hizo una reverencia pequeña y salió rápidamente por detrás de Eren.

—E-Eren… tch –le molestaba sentirse nervioso, con esa sensación de que acaba de pasar algo malo-. Oi, mocoso. Espera, carajo, ¿cuántas veces tengo que llamarte?

El joven se giró y lo miró de manera fría, casi con un dejo de decepción.

— ¿Qué necesita, capitán? –preguntó con aparente tranquilidad.

—Escucha, lo que sucedió recién, no quiero que creas cosas que no son.

—No estoy creyendo nada. Y por favor, no necesita darme ninguna explicación, todo está más que claro.

— ¿Eh?

—Capitán, quiero que sepa que me retracto de haberle dicho que me gusta –Levi se quedó sin palabras, sosteniendo la lata entre sus manos-. Ya ha sido suficiente de mentiras. Todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros a nivel personal, quedará en reserva como usted me lo ha solicitado antes, de manera que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. A partir de ahora quiero que nos limitemos a ser simplemente capitán y subordinado. Usted… usted ya no me gusta para nada. Aclarado esto, ¿tiene alguna orden o requerimiento para mí?

— ¿Qué? –el hombre sintió que ese ploc dentro de su pecho crecía hasta apretarlo todo con una angustia asfixiante.

— ¿Qué si tiene alguna orden para mí? –repitió Eren sin que su semblante cambiara ni un poco.

—No… pero… yo… ah…

—Bien, me retiro entonces, con su permiso –el joven se giró y se fue a pasos ligeros.

Levi se quedó mirando su espalda viendo cómo se alejaba. ¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar? Le tomó algunos minutos reaccionar, fue hasta su despacho, dejó el té y se fue a las caballerizas.

— ¿Capitán? –dijo por tercera vez el encargado de los caballos, Jaime Romestard.

— ¿Sí?

—Le decía que necesitamos cambiar las herraduras de manera urgente de estos siete caballos –indicó alcanzándole la hoja-. También tenemos problemas con tres de las monturas que han sufrido roturas y desperfectos, hay que comprarles cinchas nuevas. Por otra parte, los nuevos elementos que trajeron hace dos semanas, no están entrenados lo suficiente, me preguntaba si podría asignarme un ayudante, porque no estarán listos para la próxima expedición.

Levi tomó los papeles con el ceño fruncido, esa sensación de sofocación no se iba.

—Tch… Asignaré al cadete Jean Kirchtein, parece tener afinidad con estos animales y sus habilidades para la monta son excepcionales, creo que podría ser de gran ayuda para ti. ¿Con uno es suficiente?

—Sí, señor.

—Pero no puede dejar su entrenamiento tampoco, dividiremos el tiempo, será mejor así, que te ayude temprano por las mañanas y por las tardes te mandaré a Connie Springer, él viene de un pueblo campestre, también tiene una gran afinidad con estos animales. De este modo no perjudicaremos el entrenamiento de un solo recluta.

—Muchas gracias, señor. Esa ayuda será invaluable.

—Bien, te diré qué Jaime, haremos una evaluación de nuevo dentro de una semana, para ver cómo están los recursos. Pediré la autorización para los insumos que necesitas, aunque dudo que estén para dentro de una semana, haré lo posible. Está lista está algo desprolija. Hazla de nuevo, agrega todo aquello que creas necesario, la revisaré y luego la llevaré al Comandante para que la apruebe.

—Sí, señor –dijo el joven haciendo el saludo de la Legión.

—Bien, iré a revisar las barracas. Cualquier novedad, házmela saber. Adiós.

Una vez que verificó los cuartos de los soldados, caminó intranquilo hacia su despacho, ingresó y se sentó, se quedó mirando a la nada por unos minutos, hasta que las palabras del cadete se repitieron en su mente: "Usted ya no me gusta".

— ¡Ugh! –se agarró el pecho, justo ahí donde parecía que una flecha se le había incrustado. ¿Qué quería decir Eren? ¿Qué era lo que no le gustaba? ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Por qué se había enojado? ¿Qué mierda estaba mal ahora? No entendía nada. ¡Momento! ¿Erwin le había dicho que gustaba de él? ¿Qué carajos le pasaba al mundo? A la mierda con Erwin. Necesitaba hablar con Eren y que le explicara bien qué había querido decir… ¡por qué la puta gente era tan complicada!

—Holaaaaa –escuchó el tonito musical con el que Hanji hizo aparición por la puerta. La mujer sopesó si mejor entraba o se quedaba afuera, decidió acercarse pero dejar la puerta semi abierta por las dudas, el aspecto de Levi era escalofriante-. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?

— ¿Por qué mierda no fuiste tú a abrir la puerta, Han? –el tono de Levi era amenazante.

— ¿Eh? Pero si acabo de abrirla –respondió sin entender la pregunta.

— ¡Del despacho de Erwin, idiota! Dijiste que irías tú, pero mandaste a Eren.

—Era lógico, si iba yo y los encontraba en una situación comprometedora nada hubiera sucedido, pero si Eren los pescaba, con seguridad Erwin no podría decir que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. ¿Funcionó? –indagó emocionada.

—Erwin me besó en la frente y dijo que yo le gustaba.

— ¡Kyaaaaaa! –Gritó la líder poniéndose algo roja de la emoción-. ¿Y que más pasó?

—Nada… Eren… yo le dije… -bajó la mirada a su regazo, Hanji no era la más indicada para preguntarle esas cosas, no si quería mantener al margen a la mayor cantidad de gente posible, además era evidente que Hanji estaba del lado de Erwin, o esa impresión le daba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre con Eren?

—Nada, escucha cuatro ojos, no volveré a quedarme a solas con Erwin a menos que sea estrictamente por trabajo, no me vuelvas a poner en una situación comprometedora con él, ya te dije que no quiero darle a entender algo que no es.

—Vamos, Levi… Erwin es un hombre tan respetable, tan admirable, y te estima tanto, ¿no le darías ni siquiera una mínima posibilidad? Por favor, no seas terco, déjate querer un poco.

—Ya te dije que no. No es no.

—Pe-pero… ¿por qué?

— ¡Porque no me gusta! ¡Ah! –Levi soltó la lapicera que tenía en sus manos y abrió grande sus ojos, sus neuronas habían hecho cortocircuito por un momento, entonces entendió al fin el mensaje del cadete: "Usted ya no me gusta".

— ¿Levi? ¿Levi estás bien?

—Hanji, déjame solo un momento por favor –le pidió con seriedad. La mujer suspiró y salió.

El capitán sintió que el ploc en su pecho temblaba, como si se deshiciera con ácido. No. Seguramente había entendido mal, Eren no diría algo como eso, no después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, de sus reacciones, de sus acercamientos, sus fogosos besos y sus charlas. ¿Acaso eso podía pasar? Pero si era así, ¿por qué? ¿Una persona podía dejar de gustarle a otra sin motivo? ¿Así de un segundo para el otro? Y si era cierto… tragó en seco, se sentía algo descompuesto. Mejor no sacaba conclusiones solo, tendría que hablar con Eren al respecto y aclarar bien las cosas. Por lo general él no sabía interpretar demasiado bien los sentimientos o las expresiones relacionadas a eso, tal vez solo se estaba enredando demasiado. Esperaría a la noche y hablaría con el cadete. Con seguridad todo estaba bien y él se estaba haciendo conjeturas de la nada. Suspiró y tomó los informes, se concentraría en el trabajo, luego iría a hablar para dejar las cosas claras. Tenía que tranquilizarse un poco y no adelantarse. Todo estaba bien.

—0—

Eren se sentó y se puso los grilletes. Levi estaba de pie a un costado de su cama. El ambiente entre ellos era diferente, extraño, distante. El cadete no lo había mirado ni una sola vez.

—Te traje esto –dijo al fin el capitán sacando una manzana roja y brillante.

—No se hubiera molestado. No lo tome a mal, pero le agradecería que dejara de traerme frutas. No las quiero –respondió tajante Eren. Levi suspiró suave, se acercó y se sentó a un costado en la cama.

— ¿Qué sucede, Eren? –dijo con auténtica curiosidad, su ansiedad devorándolo por dentro.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Estás molesto por algo?

—No –respondió inflando sus mofletes, era tan obvio que daba risa.

—Sí, lo estás, pero yo no entiendo el motivo. ¿Puedes decirme que te ha molestado tanto?

— ¿Lo hace a propósito, capitán? –habló el cadete mirándolo por primera vez, casi ofendido.

— ¿Qué cosa? No te entiendo, ¿puedes ser claro de una maldita vez?

—O usted es demasiado lento o demasiado malvado, en serio –sentenció el cadete.

Levi comenzaba a impacientarse. Sin embargo trató de ser racional. Respiró contando hasta diez para no irse de boca y reaccionar violentamente.

—Lo que dijiste hoy… cuando te detuve… ¿era verdad? –Eren no respondió, y Levi estaba a un paso de convertirse en satán. Volvió a inspirar y contar hasta diez-. Dime lo que en verdad te pasa, por favor… -silencio.

Levi extendió su mano, en una invitación muda para que Eren la tomara, pero el joven frunció las cejas con dolor y no se movió. Levi sintió como si hilos invisibles tiraran desde adentro suyo, una incomodidad evidente mezclada con angustia, otra vez esa maldita angustia.

—No te entiendo –dijo al fin derrotado.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo –habló al fin Eren, mientras sus ojos se aguaban, pero inspiraba y tragaba para retener las lágrimas, no le mostraría ni una pizca de debilidad o al menos lo intentaría-. Usted es malvado, juega con los sentimientos de las personas. Yo creí que… podía haber algo más entre nosotros, que usted me tomaría en serio.

— ¿Por qué piensas que no te tomo en serio?

— ¡Ya basta! –Dijo el joven con dolor-. ¿Le divierte hacer cosas con el comandante? Pues bien, quédese con él. Debería haberme dado cuenta, yo soy solo un mocoso, supongo que él tiene muchas más cosas que ofrecerle. Pero al menos hubiera tenido el valor de decírmelo antes de dejarme creer algo que no es.

— ¿Hacer cosas? ¿Cosas con Erwin? ¿A qué cosas te refieres, idiota? Sólo somos colegas, camaradas y nada más.

—No me mienta más, ya deje de hacer esto –le casi suplicó con la voz afectada-. Me duele, ¿sabe? Me duele mucho. No crea que no me doy cuenta de lo que sucede.

— ¿Pero qué te has estado imaginando, mocoso de mierda? ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión tan descabellada?

—Él lo sostenía de su rostro, ¿qué más esperaba que vea? ¿Cómo lo besaba? ¿Cómo lo follaba?

Y esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Ni siquiera lo pensó, estrelló su puño con furia en el rostro del cadete, arrancándole un quejido y quebrándole una muela.

— ¡Estoy hasta la madre de esta mierda! –semi gritó Levi con los ojos enfurecidos, se puso de pie y arrojó la manzana a un rincón, mientras Eren lo miraba asustado-. ¿Cómo es que llegaste a pensar semejante pendejez? ¡Nada pasó entre Erwin y yo! Sí, es verdad que él… que puede haberse confundido, pero le dejé claro que yo no quiero nada de eso con él. ¿Por qué te pones a pensar cosas que no son? ¿Cómo es que tu cabeza puede ser tan retorcida? ¿Quién te crees que soy?

Un hilo de sangre se deslizó de los labios de Eren y al fin una lágrima cayó. Pero bajó la cabeza, tomando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le habló de una manera muy cruel.

—Ya no importa, capitán. Lamento haberlo hecho enojar. De todas maneras lo que usted haga o deje de hacer no es mi asunto. Yo ya no quiero saber nada con usted. Se lo dije hoy, ya no me gusta, quiero que terminemos toda relación fuera de nuestros deberes como soldados.

Levi se quedó mudo por algunos segundos, sintiendo como si una espada le atravesara el pecho. ¿Qué significaba eso?

— ¿Es así? ¿Es lo que de verdad sientes? –Eren no respondió-. Después de aguantar todas tus niñerías, todas tus asquerosas demandas… después de ceder tanto… ¿simplemente vas a terminarlo todo por tu cuenta?

—Sí, ya no lo molestaré más con mis niñerías –respondió cabizbajo.

— ¿Tan fácil es para ti?... Entiendo. Respetaré tu decisión –el capitán salió de la celda y colocó el cerrojo. Se sentó a la pequeña mesa que estaba a un costado y se quedó allí quieto y mudo.

Eren se acostó, y lloró en silencio. Le dolía tanto, era tan horrible, pero no quería que Levi escuchara o lo viera sufrir así. Escondería todo su pesar, por lo que contuvo cualquier quejido o lamento, no supo cuando se quedó profundamente dormido. Al revés que el capitán que se quedó sentado de brazos cruzados. No pudo dormir, ni conciliar el sueño, estuvo en vela hasta que llegó el amanecer. Al fin se acercó, abrió la celda y los grilletes.

—Levántate, ya es de madrugada –le dijo con la voz apagada y grave. Oscuras ojeras adornaban su rostro. Eren masculló un saludo y se refregó los ojos antes de salir. Para entonces Levi estaba yendo a su habitación.

Apenas pasó la puerta, golpeó con fuerza en la pared, respirando agitado, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Se volvió a llevar una mano al pecho, molesto, completamente cabreado, quería que se fuera, ese dolor punzante y agudo que le perforaba el tórax, pero que no era nada físico. Lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse así. Además no era como si le importara. No le importaba, en absoluto. ¡Maldito mocoso de mierda! Haberle generado esa dependencia estúpida para luego terminar las cosas por sí solo. ¡Idiota, imbécil! ¿Por qué le dijo que le gustaba en primer lugar, si sus sentimientos serían tan frágiles como para desaparecer en cualquier momento? Todo era una mierda.

Cerró los ojos, se puso en cuclillas y abrazó sus piernas. Todo estaba mal. Quería que lo mirara con sus ojos centelleantes, quería que le diera la mano y le contara sus historias de mierda, que lo besara, que le hiciera sentir esa calidez en el pecho… ¿y ahora qué? ¿Cómo se lidiaba con esa desolación? ¿Cómo haría para que se fuera? Se sentía más solo que nunca. Dolía tanto como cuando sus amigos se fueron, cuando la muerte se los arrancó de sus brazos.

—0—

—Amigo… te ves como si hubieras salido de una tumba –le dijo Hanji con cautela. Ya habían pasado tres días del incidente y su semblante estaba cada vez más demacrado. Levi continuó escribiendo sin responder-. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Eren, eh? ¿Acaso no te deja dormir? –preguntó la de cabello castaño con picardía, pero la mirada glaciar del capitán la alarmó.

—Eren es mi subordinado, y nada más. No vuelvas, jamás, a insinuar algo que no es. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, sí, la capto, está bien, me retracto de lo que dije.

—Bien.

—Por cierto, necesito de Eren mañana y pasado mañana, tengo que hacer algunos experimentos en cuanto a si puede o no seguir órdenes. ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?

Levi revisó su itinerario.

—Por las tardes, tengo que hacer muchas revisiones de los… -se refregó las sienes haciendo una mueca de dolor-, de los equipos tridimensionales, los caballos, las monturas y todos los implementos para la próxima expedición, me va a llevar tiempo.

—Por las tardes está bien. Oye, en serio, Levi, estás muy cansado, ¿acaso no has podido dormir? Puedo facilitarte un poco de medicina que te relaje, si sigues así afectará tu desempeño.

—No quiero ninguna pastilla de mierda, hoy dormiré un poco por mi cuenta, no debes preocuparte, cumpliré mis funciones correctamente.

—Escucha… yo sé que eres terco y que siempre te guardas todo para ti mismo, pero… si quieres hablar con alguien… ya sabes, estoy aquí –dijo sonriéndole gentilmente y colocando una mano sobre el hombro del capitán.

—Lo tendré en cuenta –respondió fríamente el hombre. Hanji lo miró preocupada.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. Erwin me encargó que supliera a Max en los entrenamientos ya que lo mandó al pueblo a buscar algunos víveres que se terminaron. Cualquier cosa estaré en los campos.

—Mmm…

Levi estaba trabajando sin descanso, esto lo estaba llevando al límite de su resistencia y empezaba a notar los efectos. Dolores de cabeza y ese día un leve mareo. Tenía que dormir, pero es que no podía lograr calmarse con nada. Tres putos días y no había podido cerrar los ojos ni siquiera una maldita hora. Si no descansaba un poco antes de la próxima expedición, sin duda sería un riesgo muy grande. Tocaron a la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Capitán –ah, esa voz, siguió escribiendo como si no le hubiera afectado su presencia, como si no tuviera a su corazón saltándole adentro, maldito órgano de mierda que se exaltaba con cualquier mierda-, los reportes de los suministros de limpieza –dijo alcanzándole las hojas.

—Bien, déjalas ahí –dijo señalando una esquina del escritorio.

Eren miró su rostro demacrado y se alarmó. Había notado que no estaba durmiendo en absoluto. Cada vez que se despertaba estaba en la misma posición con un libro en las manos, le preocupaba.

—Capitán… mmm… ¿quisiera que le preparara un té?

Levi dudó unos segundos pero al fin contestó sin levantar la mirada.

—No, gracias, ya puedes retirarte.

El joven se quedó de pie unos minutos sin moverse. Levi dejó la lapicera y levantó su rostro. El cadete tenía la cabeza gacha y una expresión indescifrable. ¿Y ahora qué? Con seguridad no podría cagar, o eso parecía. ¿Le dolería el estómago? ¿Qué carajo le pasaba ahora al pendejo?

— ¿Qué sucede? –dijo al fin, Eren se estremeció.

—Nada, lo siento, me retiro. Eh… si necesita algo… de verdad creo que un té-

—Dije que no, gracias. Ya puedes irte.

—Sí.

Eren salió del despacho y apoyó su espalda contra la pared. Se mordió el labio inferior y contuvo un suspiro. Le dolía, mucho.

Levi suspiró largo y dejó la lapicera sobre la mesa mientras intentaba dominar esa cosa que daba vueltas en su pecho y que estaba de lo más escandalosa luego de la visita del cadete. Dolía. Dolía tener ganas de acercarse… y no tenerlo permitido.

.

By Luna de Acero… con pesar…


	5. Ese mocoso que me gusta

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Ay, ay, estoy muy dolorida, no se preocupen que no es nada grave, pero si incómodo. No creo llegar con la actualización de Átame a ti, pero seguro la saco mañana, prometido. Bueno, les dejo esta que sé que estaban esperando y si fueran tan amorosos y amables de decirme que les ha parecido, me harían más que feliz! Besitos mis amores!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Fluff, leve lime, y romance, al fin.

.

.

 _ **"Tu beso sacudió mi boca,**_

 _ **y aún me tiembla el recuerdo".**_

 _ **Adolfo Morales Moncada**_

 _ **.**_

.

Levi miró la persiana caída. Trató de arreglarla con unas maderas viejas y semi podridas que había en un costado. Igual entraba un chiflete importante desde afuera. Y bueno, era finales de otoño, inicios de invierno. La peor estación posible. La tercera cosa que Levi odiaba, por detrás de la mugre y los titanes, era el frío. Su cuerpo, a pesar de la intensa actividad que tenía normalmente, perdía calor con facilidad. Tampoco era como si con el equipo tridimensional fuera posible usar mucha ropa encima. Una mierda total.

Bajó las escaleras de piedra y se reunió con Eren en el recinto. Malditamente enorme, la pobre fogata que habían podido encender apenas si calentaba o iluminaba algo, y para colmo de males parecía que iba a nevar. Puto Erwin, puta misión, puto frío, putos todos.

Había notado que su mano derecha temblaba un poco, supuso que se debía a la falta de sueño, ya iban cuatro días y apenas había hecho una ligera siesta esa tarde.

Se sentaron alrededor del fuego. Eren tenía cara compungida. Erwin los había mandado a esas ruinas en busca de pistas sobre los titanes del pueblo del sur y un supuesto mapa hecho por antiguos exploradores que estaba en ese lugar. Pero más que perder el tiempo, no se encontraron con nada significativo. Hanji estaba en Sina, reunida con Zacklay y con Pixis por orden del comandante.

Los había sorprendido una horda de seis titanes, y entre que tuvieron que huir al bosque para poder usar los equipos, cuidar que Eren no terminara en el estómago de alguno y volver a esas ruinas a buscar ese maldito mapa de mierda que se suponía debía estar ahí, se les había hecho jodidamente tarde. No había luna, estaba nublado, y para colmo corría un aire heladísimo. Levi decidió que mejor pasaban la noche a resguardo, y realizarían la búsqueda temprano apenas amaneciera. Además con la luz del día podrían buscar mejor. Al menos tenían algunas provisiones en las alforjas de los caballos que habían sido puestos a resguardo en una de las habitaciones.

Levi tembló levemente, el vapor de sus alientos se dibujaba en la semi penumbra. Eren lo miró de reojo, revolvió en su mochila y sacó algunas galletas envueltas en papel metalizado.

—Capitán, ¿quiere uno? –ofreció y el hombre aceptó. Levi pensó que estaría dispuesto a matar por una puta taza de té caliente. Pero se conformó con unos tragos de agua para pasar los secos bocados. Quería bañarse, quería arroparse, quería que la noche se terminara de una vez.

Cuando terminaron de comer eso, prosiguieron con unas raciones de carne seca y salada. Era horrible, pero les iba a dar las energías suficientes.

—Aaah… -suspiró el cadete-. Ahora extraño los sosos guisos de la Legión.

—Al menos están calientes.

—Sí… -Eren lo miró de reojo de nuevo y notó el estremecimiento cada cierto tiempo del menudo cuerpo del capitán-. Mmm… ¿t-tiene frío?

Levi lo miró aburrido y cansado.

—Porque… bueno… digo… como está tan helado… yo, emm… mi cuerpo, tal vez por el poder de titán, mi sangre es muy caliente y… mmm…

—Estoy bien, no tengo frío –dijo cerrando un poco el escueto poncho verde del uniforme, pero lo traicionó su propio cuerpo-. ¡Aaatchísss!

Eren se puso de pie y fue a sentarse a su lado, lo envolvió con su propio poncho y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

—Te dije que no necesito nada –se quejó el hombre pero no hizo nada para alejarse o quitar el brazo de encima. Maldito mocoso, sí que era cálido.

—Lo sé –respondió Eren resignado-, pero estoy empezando a sentir algo de frío, ¿le molesta si compartimos un poco de calor corporal?

Levi no respondió, pero se encogió un poco y se apegó a la figura del joven. Eren sonrió apenas y lo abrazó más fuerte. Tenía las rodillas replegadas contra su pecho y Levi apoyó su cabeza en la rodilla más cercana y suspiró muy bajo. Era agradable, se sentía a gusto, el calor volvía a su cuerpo. Eren no mentía, parecía una maldita estufa andante. Poco a poco la somnolencia empezó a afectarlo y pronto estuvo cerrando sus ojos. Se durmió profundamente. Eren acercó su cabeza desde un costado para ver su rostro, la respiración rítmica le indicó que estaba en el país de los sueños. Con su otra mano acarició sutilmente el cabello del capitán. Estaba frío y suave. Acarició sutilmente su nuca rapada y Levi se removió un poco mascullando entre sueños. Pero evidentemente le había caído el cansancio con todo el peso. Eren apoyó su cabeza contra la espalda del capitán y se acurrucó para cubrirlo lo máximo posible del frío. Desde esa posición podía escuchar el profundo sonido de su poderoso corazón. _El corazón del más fuerte de la humanidad._

Aaah, había extrañado tanto estar cerca de él, tocarlo de esa manera tan cercana, de esa forma en la que nadie más podía… bueno, excepto el comandante… Ese pensamiento le dolió mucho. Aunque Levi le había dicho que nada pasaba entre ellos. ¿Pero cómo creerle después de haber visto esa escena en el despacho?

— ¡Limpia la…! …ana… mmm…

Eren se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar al capitán, pero parecía estar soñando. Le dio algo de gracia, lo cierto es que nunca lo había visto dormir tan de cerca. Algunas veces se dormía un poco en la mesita fuera de la celda, pero nunca escuchó que dijera nada. ¿O tal vez no prestó la debida atención?

—Plu… plumeros… joder…

—Capitán –susurró el cadete con algo más de confianza-, me gusta… me gusta mucho…

—0—

Cuando Levi se despertó, le dolía un poco las articulaciones por la incómoda posición y tenía el trasero frío. Pero el resto del cuerpo estaba caliente, sintió algo pesado en su espalda, era la cabeza de Eren. Suspiró y decidió dejarlo dormir un poco más. El levemente tibio sol entraba por las rendijas de la ventana rota, con seguridad no serían más de las ocho. ¿Tanto había dormido? Y a pesar de ser en ese lugar y en esa posición, se sentía renovado. Lo aceptaba, estar cerca del cadete, más en época invernal, era agradable. Luego de media hora de disfrutar los roces, se comenzó a remover, y pronto Eren se despertó también.

Se lavaron la cara y la boca, reduciendo al máximo el consumo del agua que les quedaba y buscaron el mapa. Luego de una extensa búsqueda lo encontraron, por lo que pudieron regresar.

Pasado el mediodía arribaron al centro de comandos de la Legión. Levi se bañó y se dirigió a preparar los reportes. Tocaron a su puerta.

—Adelante.

—Capitán, le traigo el mapa, quedó en las alforjas de los caballos, ya los dejé en el establo alimentándose y descansando.

—Bien, déjalo ahí –señaló encima del escritorio.

— ¿Le preparo un té? –hubo una pausa de algunos segundos, pero al fin le contestó.

—Está bien.

—Entonces ya regreso –Eren sonrió con ganas y salió del despacho. Levi suspiró y se frotó las sienes.

Todavía podía sentir como esos lugares donde su cuerpo había rozado con el del cadete se sentían… pesados… extraños, como si todavía estuviera ahí. Movió su cabeza y olisqueó sobre sus hombros, un leve, muy imperceptible perfume, la esencia de Eren, aún permanecía allí, como si se negara a abandonarlo. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo un maniático como Mike?

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llenar por el calor del sol que se filtraba por los cristales, se abrazó a sí mismo un poco. Los cálidos rayos… no eran muy diferentes… muy similar… a cuando Eren lo tocaba… Abrió sus ojos… No… Ya no lo tocaría más… Todo volvería a ser como era antes… Nuevamente esa dolorosa angustia se coló en su pecho.

—Tch… ¿Me estoy poniendo viejo o qué?

Su mirada se perdió entre las caminatas de los reclutas allá abajo, llevando, trayendo cosas, yendo a entrenar, charlando, sonriendo con tanta facilidad. Eso jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo, como podían sonreír de esa manera, como si el mundo fuera lindo y bueno. Como si no hubiera gigantes ahí afuera esperando por devorarlos a todos, como si ayer no hubieran enterrado cientos de cuerpos. ¿Cómo podían olvidar el dolor? El jamás lo olvidaba, era como una enorme montaña que se acumulaba, que no paraba de crecer dentro de él. Y ahora Eren era un experimento, una herramienta de la Legión, de la humanidad, de quien mierda fuera… un prisionero… No quería… no deseaba la misma suerte para el joven, tener que asistir a otro funeral, ver como se sacrificaba por todos, no, definitivamente no quería ver eso. Abrió un poco los ojos, cuando la cosa que parecía pulverizada dentro de su pecho, se revolvió con una fuerza inusitada. Diablos que no lo permitiría, antes tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver, se volvería un demonio, un dios de los avernos, cortaría y usaría todo su poder contra cualquiera que osara hacerle algo.

¿Desde cuándo sentía eso? Aquella vez que Eren casi fue cristalizado por el poder del titán hembra… estaba herido, muy herido en su pierna, sin embargo ni siquiera lo pensó, al ver la pelea corrió a calzarse el equipo 3D, una de las pocas veces que desobedeció a Erwin, y pudo sacar a Eren a tiempo antes de que la cristalización alcanzara su cuerpo. Estaba desesperado… entonces… ¿hacía tanto? Nunca… se había dado cuenta…

Una pesada mano lo hizo sobresaltar al sentirla sobre su hombro.

—C-capitán, lo siento, lo llamé pero parecía no escucharme.

—Oh…

—Le traje su té…

—Ya veo, Eren… ve y trae una taza para ti también, quiero que me acompañes un momento.

El joven lo miró con los ojos brillando emocionados.

—Sí, de inmediato, señor –se retiró a buscar su propia taza, su corazón latía desbocado.

Levi llevó su silla frente a su escritorio y esperó paciente al cadete. Eren llegó y se sorprendió de que estuviera sentado frente a la silla que él ocuparía. Dejó la taza sobre el escritorio con manos temblorosas y después de tomar asiento, miró al capitán, como esperando otra orden.

—Escucha, Eren… -dijo Levi con el semblante serio, pero tranquilo-. Antes que nada quisiera decirte que, aunque esté en una posición superior, debido a mi experiencia en la Legión, no hay mucha diferencia entre tú y yo –el joven escuchaba atentamente-. A fin de cuentas sólo somos dos personas que buscan liberar a la humanidad. Dos personas que fueron… "bendecidas" con estos poderes de mierda. La diferencia más grande, es que realmente tú eres nuestra mayor esperanza, hasta ahora la humanidad no había contado con un titán luchando a su favor. Por lo que no podemos darnos el lujo de perderte. Por eso… yo como tu guardián asumo esa responsabilidad, te cuidaré con mi propia vida de ser necesario.

—Se… se lo agradezco profundamente, señor –respondió el joven conmovido.

—Eso no es todo –agregó tomando la taza y bebiendo un sorbo-. Me estuve comportando como un idiota contigo, y quiero que sepas que… si hubo alguna actitud mía que te haya lastimado, te pido disculpas por eso. No quiero generarte más problemas de los que ya tienes. Tienes 16, y esta vida que te ha tocado es demasiado difícil para un chico de tu edad. Pero también debes saber que yo… soy muy malo para expresar lo que me sucede a veces. Lo que… siento… Y parece que hasta el momento hice que las cosas empeoraran, de alguna forma. No quiero arruinar la confianza que tienes en mí, no me lo perdonaría –Levi levantó su rostro y miró a los ojos del joven que estaban algo acuosos-. No le permitiría a Erwin, ni a nadie que se acercara a mí de la manera que tú lo haces… que eso quede claro, mocoso. A ti te lo permití porque… eres especial.

Hizo una pausa para beber otro trago, tratando de elegir cuidadosamente las palabras.

—Capitán… perdóneme, por favor –dijo al fin el cadete agachando la cabeza, las manos en puños sobre sus rodillas, el cuerpo temblando ligeramente, Levi ladeó un poco la cabeza como mostrando que no entendía sus palabras-. Yo le mentí… -confesó con la voz desmejorada-, yo… nunca me ha dejado de gustar, capitán. Cada día… es tan difícil para mí…

Levi dejó su taza sobre el escritorio.

—Soy un mocoso, todo lo malinterpreto… soy impulsivo, no pienso muy bien lo que digo. Perdóneme… Se lo suplico –lo miró al fin con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas y los pómulos ligeramente rojos-. Perdóne-

No pudo terminar la frase, Levi se movió tan rápido que le dio un poco de vértigo. Pero cuando quiso acordar lo había levantado de la solapa del uniforme y había sellado su boca temblorosa con sus labios. A Eren le llevó algunos segundos procesar lo que sucedía, pero al fin, tomó de la cabeza a su capitán, con ambas manos, se separó ligeramente para tomar una bocanada de aire y luego fue él el que lo besó con determinación. Las manos de Levi estaban fuertemente asidas de su uniforme y ambos buscaban un roce más íntimo, por lo que abrieron sus bocas para disfrutarse mejor. Levi sintió que su piel se erizaba a medida que sentía la lengua de Eren enredarse con la suya. Tan joven, tan valiente, tan ingenuo a veces, pero fresco, lo resucitaba más y más de su monótona vida, lo alejaba de ese dolor grande como un titán, que lo consumía a diario, le hacía sentir que… valía la pena vivir.

Apoyaron sus frentes, una contra la otra, resoplando como si acabaran de echarse una carrera.

—Me gusta, me gusta, capitán… lo quiero… -exclamó Eren en susurros, su aliento golpeando el rostro ajeno y Levi cerró los ojos, para controlar esa energía, como llamaradas ardientes que lo atravesaban de lado a lado con cada palabra.

Eren lo empujó contra el escritorio, donde cayó sentado prácticamente y luego volvió a atacar sus labios. Las tazas volcaron un poco su contenido, pero no pudo importarle menos. El capitán ni siquiera se dio cuenta el momento exacto en que sus propios brazos lo buscaron, lo capturaron y lo atrajeron contra su cuerpo. Caliente… el cuerpo del chico titán… ardía… o tal vez él también estaba ardiendo, ya nada importaba, porque Eren al fin le decía que seguía sintiendo lo mismo, ya nada más le hacía falta.

Se besaron desesperados, como si no se hubieran visto en años, como si fueran a desaparecer en cualquier segundo, y era imposible no querer más y más. La boca del joven se deslizó por su quijada y llegó hasta su cuello despertando sensaciones abrumadoras, su cuerpo se estremecía como una hoja sacudida por el viento, nuevamente ese ardor en la entrepierna, pero esta vez sin miedo, solo quería seguir avanzando y avanzando. Cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza atrás para dejarle explorar más piel. Se besaron un poco más, hasta que unos toques a la puerta los alertaron.

Ambos miraron en su dirección. Levi se puso de pie de inmediato, pero miró a Eren tratando de recuperar la calma.

—Ven esta noche a mi cuarto, sé sigiloso –fue lo que le dijo en susurros, y el joven le regaló una sonrisa del tamaño de un castillo, asintiendo con ganas. Levantó su taza y se retiró, dándole paso a Armin.

—Oh, Eren, el líder Keith te estaba buscando, necesita verificar unos cumplimientos de entrenamiento contigo.

—De acuerdo, ahora iré. Señor, me retiro –habló lo último dirigiéndose al capitán que solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras volvía a poner su silla del lado que correspondía.

Una vez que Armin terminó el encargo sobre la revisión del stock de gas y cuchillas, se retiró. Levi se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y se pellizcó la mejilla. No, no estaba soñando, pero con seguridad estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—0—

—Eren… ¿estás contento? ¿Qué ha sucedido? –le preguntó su querido amigo rubio, mirándolo con atención. Estaban sentados en las escaleras del comedor observando el cielo, estaba inusualmente helado, sin dudas las nevadas caerían en cualquier momento.

—Sí, estoy contento –respondió el de ojos verdes, pero no aclaró nada más.

— ¿Las cosas con el capitán han mejorado? –dijo mirándolo de reojo y hablando en voz baja.

Eren sonrió más ampliamente y solo asintió muy leve con la cabeza. Sus ojos resplandecían, le hacían competencia a la brillante y silenciosa luna.

—Me alegra verte bien… Sabes… a veces creo que si conoceremos el mar finalmente…

—No lo dudes, Armin… yo creo que a veces los sueños están mucho más cerca de lo que creemos.

—Es como si de repente te hubiera alcanzado la madurez. Hablas como un adulto.

—Tal vez todos nos vimos obligados a madurar de golpe, ¿no crees? Por cierto, necesito consultarte sobre algo que… bueno, necesito cierta información.

—Sí, claro, dime.

—0—

Se colocó la capucha, se escabulló entre las sombras. Había dejado dos almohadas bajo sus cobijas, por si alguien se asomaba al sótano, sólo por precaución. Esperaba que fuera suficiente. Estaba usando las botitas cortas para no hacer tanto ruido. Tenía una excelente visión nocturna, por lo que necesitó de una antorcha para llegar hasta esa parte del castillo, además no quería llamar la atención.

Tuvo que ocultarse en un pasillo al sentir las voces de Moblit y de Hanji, se venían riendo de vaya uno a saber qué, y se susurraban algunas cosas, para estallar en risas de nuevo. Una vez que los sintió lejos, continuó con su camino. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta se preguntó si sería prudente tocar, pero apenas levantó la mano la misma se abrió. Ingresó de inmediato. Levi cerró y colocó el seguro.

Eren sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte que lo aturdía, tragó en seco.

—Ven –lo llamó Levi y se sentaron en su cama. Sacó una jugosa y roja manzana junto a su navaja de bolsillo.

—Capitán, permítame, quisiera mostrarle algo –le pidió extendiendo su mano, el otro cedió.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así cuando estemos a solas, y fuera de los horarios de la Legión.

—Me… me cuesta un poco, pero lo haré.

Eren la cortó en gajos rápidamente y luego le dio forma a algunos, para acercarle uno.

— ¿Qué se supone qué es esto? –preguntó el hombre mirando la pieza entre sus finos dedos.

—Es un conejo.

—…

—Esas son las orejas, ¿ve? Y esos son los ojitos.

—Es decir… ¿me voy a comer un conejo? Como sea –se lo llevó a la boca y masticó.

— ¿Y bien? –preguntó Eren llevando uno a sus labios.

—Saben igual… pero… son divertidos, creo… -dijo mirando otra pieza, luego levantó la vista y vio a Eren haciendo una mueca con los labios y las manos dobladas sobre su cabeza imitando dos orejas-. ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?

Eren frunció la nariz y la movió de lado a lado con gracia y Levi pudo darse cuenta que estaba imitando un conejo, o algo como eso. ¿Eh? El joven bajó sus manos y sonrió un poco apenado.

—Lo siento, yo, pensé que si al capitán… emm, si a Levi le gustaban los conejos, tal vez… olvídelo, je, es una tontería, perdón.

El hombre giró rápidamente su rostro dándole la espalda al cadete, se tapó el rostro y sus hombros se movieron como temblando.

— ¿Cap-, Le-Levi? ¿Está bien?

—Sí, sí, no te pre… no, nada. Es… jjj…

— ¿Qué le sucede? ¡¿Se está ahogando?! –dijo el cadete asustado.

—No, jjj… ja, ja, ja, jjj –se tapó con más fuerza la boca por la carcajada que había surgido de su interior y que no sabía cómo dominar.

—Usted se está burlando –dijo Eren con seriedad, Levi se giró mirándolo algo agitado, nunca le había sucedido algo como eso antes, querer reírse así. Inspiró para calmarse y luego volvió a su rostro sereno. Al fin miró al joven.

—No me estaba burlando, simplemente fue… no sé, me pareció un poco… bonita… tu actitud, y me causó risa, no lo sé… lo siento, no quise ofenderte, simplemente no lo pude evitar.

— ¿Si fuera un conejo me devoraría? –consultó Eren mientras continuaba picando las otras tajadas de la manzana.

—Si fueras un conejo de manzana, tal vez… aunque eres muy grande, tendría que devorarte por partes.

Eren se puso más rojo que la misma manzana que tenía en las manos, Levi masticó un pedazo más y lo observó de reojo. Lo golpeó con suavidad con su antebrazo.

— ¿Qué te estás imaginando?

—No, nada, nada –el joven se puso una pieza en la boca y suspiró.

—Aunque con tus antecedentes supongo que no sería buena idea comerte, luego saldrás de adentro de mi estómago como titán.

—Aun así creo que sería interesante correr el riesgo… ¡Ouch! –se quejó cuando sintió la dentadura de Levi sobre su brazo.

—No, prefiero los conejos de manzana –habló mientras tomaba otra de las piezas y masticaba. Eren se rió un poco de esa actitud. El capitán también tenía un lado suave por lo visto.

Tal como siempre, luego de comer y lavarse, se tomaron de la mano y estuvieron conversando un buen rato. Eren contó apasionadamente sobre las cosas que conocía del mundo exterior. Levi lo escuchaba y reflexionaba al respecto.

—Y dicen que toda, toda esa agua es salada, ¡salada! Así que yo creo… que todos tenemos un poco de mar dentro nuestro.

— ¿Un poco de mar?

—Mmm… porque cuando lloramos, las lágrimas son saladas ¿no? Tal vez, provenimos del mar, pienso que en la evolución del ser humano, tal vez tuvimos algún antepasado que vivía allí… y sólo nos quedaron las lágrimas como recordatorio.

—No sabría decirte… pero admito que es un bonito pensamiento. ¿Ya tienes sueño?

—Un poco…

—Bien, suficiente por hoy, te acompañaré al sótano.

— ¡Levi! Oh, emm… no quisiera molestarlo, pero… ¿podría dormir aquí esta noche? Luego volveré a la madrugada, lo prometo –los ojos del joven se llenaron de brillos y el capitán suspiró-. Ha-hace mucho frío y… emm… a usted no le gusta el frío, yo podría… bueno, calentarlo un poco.

—Pero debes volver antes del amanecer –accedió el hombre, aun sabiendo que no era una buena decisión. ¿Pero cómo decirle que no, a esa sonrisa que ahora aparecía?

Eren se sacó las botas y la capa y se metió entre las colchas, loco de contento, inspiró disimuladamente sobre la almohada del capitán, pero se sorprendió de no encontrar el aroma característico de él.

— ¿Levi?

—Yo dormiré aquí –dijo sentándose frente a una mesa contra la ventana.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ahí? Pe-pero… va a tomar frío…

—Estoy acostumbrado, ya duérmete. No uso la cama, ya te lo dije.

—Bien –dijo levantándose-. Entonces dormiré con usted en la silla.

— ¿Qué? No digas tonterías, vuelve a la cama, y además no tengo otra silla para prestarte.

—Puede sentarse en mi falda –sugirió el joven como lo más normal.

—Joder, mocoso de mierda, ve a la cama que ya voy contigo, pero solo por un rato.

Eren obedeció y lo esperó. Levi apagó la lámpara de aceite, se sacó los zapatos y se acomodó de costado dándole la espalda. No era una cama demasiado grande, por lo que estaban cerca.

— ¿Por qué no le gusta dormir en la cama? ¿Acaso no es más cómodo?

—Me traen malos recuerdos –contestó el capitán, el viento soplaba y golpeaba rítmicamente los vidrios de la habitación-. Mi madre murió en una. Estaba muy enferma, con altas fiebres, agonizó varios días. Nadie quiso ayudarnos. Luego se quedó quieta, yo era pequeño, pero entendí que estaba muerta. Así que me quedé en un costado, sin moverme, sin hacer ruido, simplemente esperando acompañarla en algún momento… Luego… bueno, alguien vino y me ayudó un poco. Pero desde entonces… no puedo dormir en las camas, sin que ese recuerdo surja.

Eren lo abrazó con fuerza y el hombre se estremeció un poco.

—Oi, afloja, me aprietas demasiado.

—Levi –le habló despacio casi sobre su oreja-, podemos hacer nuevos recuerdos. ¿Le molestaría sacarse la remera? –preguntó sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Levi se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, pero al fin suspiró y se sentó para quitarse la prenda. Eren de inmediato hizo lo mismo con la suya.

En la obscuridad tocó con la yema de sus dedos la espalda de Levi, con mucha suavidad, sintiendo las cuantiosas cicatrices y los músculos tensarse bajo sus dedos.

—Me haces cosquillas –se quejó el capitán.

—Disculpe, pero es que no puedo resistirme, quiero tocarlo, quiero estar completamente seguro de que no estoy soñando.

—Tch. Tan cursi –Eren volvió a abrazarlo, no tan fuerte como la primera vez. Puso su mentón sobre uno de sus hombros y aspiró con fuerza.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Me encanta, el olor del capitán…

— ¿De qué hablas?, me he bañado antes de cenar.

—Lo sé. Pero es la esencia, de su fuerza, su superioridad. Creo que… nuestras esencias combinan bien, ¿no cree?

Eren comenzó a besar muy suave, muy sutilmente la nuca y hombros del capitán, que se estremecía apenas con cada roce. Al fin cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esas caricias. Tan delicadas, que lo hacían sentir a gusto. Un suspiro muy leve se le escapó de los labios cuando los besos se volvieron más osados. Sentía la lengua del cadete probando sutilmente su piel. ¡Joder! ¡Qué rico se sentía eso! Apretó los dientes y tapó su boca con una mano mientras sus músculos se tensaban, porque había una sinfonía de sonidos que pujaban por fugarse de su garganta.

— ¿Le molesta? –preguntó Eren con los pómulos encendidos. Levi no le contestó, simplemente negó con la cabeza, por lo que volvió a besarlo con mayor vehemencia.

—Oi, me toca a mí –pidió Levi, ya sin poder aguantar más de esos dulces ataques-, gírate.

Eren quería gritar de la emoción, obedeció y se mordió el labio inferior, esperando nervioso. Levi imitó sus movimientos y tocó con las yemas de sus fríos dedos la espalda del cadete.

—Tu piel… no tiene ninguna marca… -susurró, mientras Eren trataba estoicamente de no retorcerse-. Y es tan caliente… ¿es por tu poder de titán?

—Su-supongo… -contestó con la voz algo agitada.

Levi lo olisqueó un poco. Sí, la esencia de Eren era como… girasoles, una sábana bañada por el sol, ¿el sol podía oler así? No lo sabía, pero si cerraba los ojos eso era lo que se le figuraba. Enredó su mano entre el cabello sedoso pero algo desgarbado y castaño. Finalmente se empujó con los pies para subir un poco más y poder alcanzar esa nívea y deliciosa nuca.

—Mmm… ah… -Eren no podía evitar las reacciones de su propio cuerpo, la boca del capitán era cálida y húmeda. Dejó un reguero de besos cortos y algo toscos, pero que no podían sentirse mejor. Eren se giró. Apenas entraba una bruma de luz por la ventana, pero era suficiente para ver el rostro de Levi, serio, como siempre… pero a la vez, no era el de siempre, como si esa máscara que lo separaba del mundo se hubiera caído.

Deslizó su mano por detrás de la nuca y juntó sus cuerpos con la otra, sus pechos rozándose, acercó su boca y bebió de los labios de Levi todo lo que él capitán le permitió. Que fue mucho y bastante.

Levi en un solo movimiento se posicionó sobre Eren y hundió su lengua entre los carnosos labios, disfrutando cada vez con mayor precisión de ese beso. El cadete acarició la espalda fornida de su capitán y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse mejor en el contacto. Ahora sus lenguas se amoldaban de una mágica, exquisita manera, sin incomodarse, haciendo que el deseo creciera más y más.

Levi luego se dedicó a torturar el cuello del joven, arrancándole leves jadeos y suspiros ahogados, cada vez que escuchaba sus reacciones más animado se sentía, jamás había tenido el poder de provocar esas sensaciones en otra persona. Se sentía bien tomar el mando para variar, aunque ninguno supiera demasiado adonde debían dirigirse exactamente.

—Levi… aaah… -grandioso, escuchar su nombre suspirado de esa manera era grandioso-, m-me… me gusta, Levi… me gusta mucho…

El capitán se detuvo un momento, sentía los labios arder y los pómulos también.

—A mí… a mí también… Eren…

El joven sonrió con la respiración agitada y levantó su cabeza para robarle un pequeño beso.

— ¿Puede decirlo? ¿Por favor? –se lo pidió con los ojos suplicantes y la sonrisa encendida. Levi le tapó la cara bruscamente con una mano, para evitar su mirada. Eren se quejó.

—Hay… un mocoso idiota, que se mete siempre en problemas y me hace renegar, que siempre me está exigiendo cosas… ese mocoso… creo que… me… gusta… -la última palabra casi la dijo sin aliento, completamente avergonzado.

De inmediato sintió que una par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y mojaban su mano, la quitó de inmediato y lo miró algo asustado, ¿qué había sucedido?

—Oi, ¿qué te pasa, idiota? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Es que… estoy… muy feliz… -respondió sonriendo y quitándose las lágrimas.

—Tch –con su dedo índice tomó una de las cristalinas gotas, y se la llevó a los labios-. Puaj, es salada, como dijiste –admitió-. Oi, Eren… si conocemos el mar, te diré si tiene este sabor…

—Lo haremos, sé que lo haremos…

Se besaron suavemente y se acostaron muy pegados, ambos escuchando los escandalosos latidos del corazón del contrario.

—0—

Unos furiosos golpes a la puerta lo hicieron saltar de la cama. Ya entraba bastante luz por la ventana, por lo que abrió los ojos a más no poder.

— ¡Ey, enano! ¡¿Enano, estás ahí?! –Se escuchaba la escandalosa voz de Hanji del otro lado-. ¡Te dormiste, amigo! ¡No lo puedo creer, jamás te duermes! Ábreme que hay novedades importantes.

Levi miró a su alrededor y vio al recluta que se refregaba los ojos y bostezaba perezosamente.

— ¡Ya voy, idiota! –Gritó para tranquilizar a la mujer-. Estoy desnudo, deja que me vista.

— ¡¿Desde cuándo duermes desnudo, ah?!

— ¡¿Puedes callarte?! ¡Joder! –Luego miró a su acompañante y empezó a aventarle la ropa a la cara con rapidez-. Vamos, idiota, vístete y escóndete, ¡Eren! –Lo llamó sin levantar mucho la voz-. ¡Nos dormimos, anda que no hay tiempo!

Luego de unos tortuosos 5 minutos abrió la puerta al fin, tenía el pelo algo despeinado, lo que hizo que Hanji abriera sus ojos a más no poder. Pero su uniforme estaba impecable, se había vestido en tiempo récord. La mujer entró y cerró la puerta.

—Desde que te uniste a la Legión, jamás, jamás de los jamases te vi perder el desayuno o la formación.

—Pues bien, ya lo iste todo –dijo el hombre comenzando a peinarse.

— ¿Tienes la cama deshecha? –preguntó la mujer mirando asombrada.

— ¿Y qué?

—Levi… tú nunca usas tu cama…

— ¿Quieres revolver en mi mierda también a ver qué cosa nueva te encuentras?

—A mí no me engañas, picarón –dijo la mujer exaltada-, estoy segura que estuviste con alguien anoche. Y por cierto, Eren está desaparecido.

— ¿Ah?

—Oh, sí, parece que se fue de su celda. Tú estabas a su cargo anoche, alguien va a tener que dar muchas explicaciones. A menos que lo tengas aquí escondido –dijo mirando a todas partes.

— ¿Por qué carajo tendría yo escondido a Eren, cuatro ojos?

Hanji levantó las cejas repetidas veces. Levi le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza y ella gimió, sobándose el lugar.

—Vamos –dijo el hombre saliendo por la puerta-, buscaré a ese mocoso de mierda y traeré su trasero de regreso –Se sorprendió de no ver a Hanji por detrás de él, se giró y la mujer estaba revisando su armario. Levi la miró con aura asesina.

—Je, je, sólo me fijaba si guardabas tu querido plumero aquí.

—Deja las payadas, hazme el favor y mueve tu culo.

Apenas se fueron, Eren esperó un poco más y se deslizó de debajo de la cama. Eso había estado cerca. Antes de salir, se colocó la capucha y miró hacia atrás, la cama destendida y sonrió ampliamente.

.

By Luna de Acero… muerta de dolor… recen por mí… je…


End file.
